Non tutto è perduto
by Addison88
Summary: Dopo la lontananza di Addison, Derek si accorge di amarla ancora.
1. Chapter 1

_Intervento a Seattle_

DRIIIN DRIIIN…

Mi svegliò il suono incessante del telefono. Sbuffando alzai la cornetta.

"Pronto!" esclamai assonnata.

"Addison, buongiorno!" esclamò la voce all'altro lato.

Avevo ancora tanto sonno quindi non riconobbi subito chi fosse.

"Chi è?" domandai.

"Sono Richard!" rispose.

"Ah Richard scusa!" esclamai.

"Dimmi…" continuai.

"Ho bisogno di te qui a Seattle!"

"Prendo il primo volo e vengo!" esclamai chiudendo la chiamata.

Mi alzai dal letto e chiamai Naomi per dirle che non sarei stata dei loro all'Oceanside wellness group. Accesi il computer e mi collegai per vedere gli orari degli aeri. Preparai la borsa veloce e salii sulla mia decapottabile rossa. Arrivai all'aereo porto ed effettuai il check-in. Mi accomodai sull'aereo e misi le cuffie dell'mp3 nell'orecchie. Con i pensieri iniziai a vagare. Tra i vari pensieri c'era anche lui: Derek. Era tempo che non lo vedevo. Da quando ero a Los Angeles avevo messo tutti i suoi ricordi in una piccola scatolina virtuale. Ogni mattina avevo la forza di alzarmi e senza contare il fatto che ormai avevo 40anni ed ero sola. L'unico uomo che avevo amato veramente e che in qualche modo ancora amavo, sicuramente stava per sposarsi con Meredith, la cosiddetta dodicenne. Arrivai a Seattle e presi un taxi. Ero ferma davanti al grande ingresso del Seattle Grace Hospital e tentennai ad entrare. Varcai la porta e il telefonino iniziò a squillare.

"Pronto!" esclamai.

"Dove sei?" domandò Pete.

"Oggi non sarò al lavoro." risposi fredda.

"Per ieri sera?" domandò ironico.

"Credi che sia così scema?! Ho da fare… e per quanto riguarda te… ormai ti considero una semplice conoscenza." risposi.

"Addison…"

"Pete ciao!" lo interruppi.

Attaccai la chiamata e posai il telefono in borsa, quando alzai gli occhi dalla borsa vidi Derek che mi guardava.

"Ciao!" esclamai con un falso sorriso.

"Sei tornata?" domandò avvicinandosi per salutarmi.

"No! Sono qui perché Richard…"

"Ti ho svegliata!" continuò la frase Richard.

"Come stai?" domandò Richard.

"Bene!"

"Com'è Los Angeles?"

"Bellissima… sole, surf e…"

"Fai surf?" domandò Derek interrompendomi.

"No, mi piace guardarlo dal terrazzo di casa!" risposi.

Salutai i miei colleghi e andai dall'infermiere per farmi dare la cartella clinica della mia paziente.

"Meredith!" esclamai.

"Addison!" rispose fredda.

Non badai alla sua risposta fredda e scelsi uno specializzando: Stevens Isobel.

Mi sembrava la più adatta alla mia paziente. Andai nello spogliatoio e misi la divisa. Chiamai la mia specializzanda e andai a visitare la paziente e la preparai per l'operazione. Prima di eseguire l'operazione andai a prendere un caffè. Inizialmente non notai Derek che era seduto al tavolo. Presi il bicchiere e mi appoggiai al tavolo e chiamai Naomi.

"Come va?" domandai appena aprì la chiamata.

"Bene, a te?" rispose.

"Diciamo… non è facile! Sai cosa provo."

"Sì! Hai visto anche la sua fiamma?"

"Sì! Ma più di tanto non m'importa… è lui il mio problema!"

"Non so come fare!" esclamai.

"Pensa alla serata con Pete."

La sera prima avevo un appuntamento con Pete che non andò bene.

"Pete? Lasciamo stare!"

"Perché?"

"Devo dare più ascolto ai consigli gratuiti… ero stata informata da tutti voi su che tipo era e non ho ascoltato!"

"Addison ci sentiamo più tardi."

"Ok!" chiusi la chiamata e feci per andare via.

Notai Derek seduto lì che aveva un sorriso malizioso.

"Chi è Pete?" domandò.

"Un collega!" risposi.

"Ah!"

"Vado a lavarmi!" esclamai andando via.

Andai a lavarmi e Izzie era già lì ad aspettarmi.

Fu tutto pronto per iniziare l'intervento.

Dopo l'intervento monitorai la paziente poi andai a salutare tutti i miei colleghi.

"Già vai via?" domandò Derek.

"Sì! Ho un volo da prendere!" risposi.

"Rimani ancora"

"Domani ho da fare a Los Angeles!"

"Con Pete?"

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2

_All'aereo porto_

Ero seduta ad aspettare che chiamassero il mio volo. Immersa nella lettura di un romanzo non mi accorsi che qualcuno mi chiamava.

"Addison?!"

Mi voltai di scatto e notai Derek dietro di me.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" domandai alzandomi.

"Sono venuto… per dirti che…"

"Ti stai per sposare" lo interruppi.

"No!" rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"No?" domandai incredula.

Si sedette senza aggiungere alcuna parola. Iniziai a preoccuparmi. Se era diventato taciturno senza alcun motivo c'era qualche motivo serio. Mi sedetti accanto a lui e rimasi a fissarlo per un po' in silenzio. Riaprii il romanzo per continuare a leggere ma lui me lo richiuse.

"Addison…io… mi sono accorto che … ti amo ancora!" disse fra varie pause.

Rimasi sbalordita nell'ascoltare quelle parole.

"Cosa?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Hai aspettato che venissi a Seattle per dirmelo?" continuai.

"Sarei voluto venire a Los Angeles ma avevo paura di qualche sorpresa!" rispose.

"Che tipo di sorpresa?" domandai.

"Che ti eri creata una famiglia… che avessi il figlio che tanto desideravi."

Un figlio. Magari. Non sapeva che ormai il mio tempo di diventare mamma era finito. Che avevo perso tempo prima. Ormai il mio FSH era al limite.

"Un figlio? Per opera dello spirito santo!" sdrammatizzai.

"Scusa se non sono venuto a riprenderti!" esclamò.

"Meredith?" domandai abbassando lo sguardo.

"Beh… io non glielo avevo detto… volevo capire bene cosa volevo… te o Meredith."

"Come sei arrivato alla conclusione?"

"Sono rimasto da solo nella roulotte e quando ero sveglio in quell'enorme letto pensavo… i miei pensieri erano sempre su di te!"

"Hai dovuto capirlo quando ero ormai lontana da te?"

"Ho sbagliato! Io voglio tornare con te!"

"VOLO 5647 SEATTLE LOS ANGELES"

Chiamarono il mio volo e mi alzai prendendo la mia borsa.

"Derek è il mio volo!" esclamai.

"Non andartene così!" esclamò prendendomi per un braccio.

Cercai di divincolarmi ma non ci riuscii. Mi prese fra le sue braccia e avvicinò le sue labbra alle mie. Serrai le labbra ma lui con forza le aprii di nuovo e sentii il suo respiro nella mia bocca. Riuscii a divincolarmi e lo guardai fisso negli occhi.

"Derek ho il volo!" esclami.

"Rimani!"

"Domani ho un intervento importante" mentii.

"Allora ti chiamerò domani!" esclamò avvicinandosi per un altro bacio.

"Ciao!" esclamai allontanandomi da lui.

Salii sull'aereo. I pensieri ormai andavano a quel bacio. Era stato magnifico. Era anche ciò che volevo. Io amavo Derek e Derek amava me.


	3. Chapter 3

_All'aereo porto_

Ero seduta ad aspettare che chiamassero il mio volo. Immersa nella lettura di un romanzo non mi accorsi che qualcuno mi chiamava.

"Addison?!"

Mi voltai di scatto e notai Derek dietro di me.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" domandai alzandomi.

"Sono venuto… per dirti che…"

"Ti stai per sposare" lo interruppi.

"No!" rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"No?" domandai incredula.

Si sedette senza aggiungere alcuna parola. Iniziai a preoccuparmi. Se era diventato taciturno senza alcun motivo c'era qualche motivo serio. Mi sedetti accanto a lui e rimasi a fissarlo per un po' in silenzio. Riaprii il romanzo per continuare a leggere ma lui me lo richiuse.

"Addison…io… mi sono accorto che … ti amo ancora!" disse fra varie pause.

Rimasi sbalordita nell'ascoltare quelle parole.

"Cosa?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Hai aspettato che venissi a Seattle per dirmelo?" continuai.

"Sarei voluto venire a Los Angeles ma avevo paura di qualche sorpresa!" rispose.

"Che tipo di sorpresa?" domandai.

"Che ti eri creata una famiglia… che avessi il figlio che tanto desideravi."

Un figlio. Magari. Non sapeva che ormai il mio tempo di diventare mamma era finito. Che avevo perso tempo prima. Ormai il mio FSH era al limite.

"Un figlio? Per opera dello spirito santo!" sdrammatizzai.

"Scusa se non sono venuto a riprenderti!" esclamò.

"Meredith?" domandai abbassando lo sguardo.

"Beh… io non glielo avevo detto… volevo capire bene cosa volevo… te o Meredith."

"Come sei arrivato alla conclusione?"

"Sono rimasto da solo nella roulotte e quando ero sveglio in quell'enorme letto pensavo… i miei pensieri erano sempre su di te!"

"Hai dovuto capirlo quando ero ormai lontana da te?"

"Ho sbagliato! Io voglio tornare con te!"

"VOLO 5647 SEATTLE LOS ANGELES"

Chiamarono il mio volo e mi alzai prendendo la mia borsa.

"Derek è il mio volo!" esclamai.

"Non andartene così!" esclamò prendendomi per un braccio.

Cercai di divincolarmi ma non ci riuscii. Mi prese fra le sue braccia e avvicinò le sue labbra alle mie. Serrai le labbra ma lui con forza le aprii di nuovo e sentii il suo respiro nella mia bocca. Riuscii a divincolarmi e lo guardai fisso negli occhi.

"Derek ho il volo!" esclami.

"Rimani!"

"Domani ho un intervento importante" mentii.

"Allora ti chiamerò domani!" esclamò avvicinandosi per un altro bacio.

"Ciao!" esclamai allontanandomi da lui.

Salii sull'aereo. I pensieri ormai andavano a quel bacio. Era stato magnifico. Era anche ciò che volevo. Io amavo Derek e Derek amava me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ritorno a Los Angeles._

Arrivai a casa e mi gettai sul letto stanca. Mi addormentai con l'immagine di quel bacio. Il giorno seguente andando in clinica ricevetti la chiamata di Derek.

"Buongiorno!" esclamò.

"Dormito bene?" continuò.

"Buongiorno… sì!" risposi.

"Già mi manchi!" esclamò.

Salii sull'ascensore e continuai a parlare con Derek. Nell'atrio della clinica c'erano Naomi, Violet e Cooper.

"Va bene!" continuavo la mia conversazione con Derek.

"Se questo week-end vengo da te?" domandò.

"Per vedere il surf?"

"Oppure puoi tornare tu!"

"Dobbiamo prima parlare bene di noi, comunque mi farebbe piacere se venissi da me!"

"Parlare di cosa?"

"Ci vediamo questo week-end!" esclamai chiudendo la chiamata.

Naomi mi fissava, le feci segno di andare in ufficio.

Le raccontai tutta la storia di Derek.

"Tu sei pazza!" esclamò incredula.

"Eh?"

"Io sarei rimasta lì senza batter ciglio!"

"Corri a prendere il primo volo per Seattle e stringiti fra le sue braccia!" continuò.

"Naomi!"

"Naomi cosa?"

"C'è qualcosa che mi dice di correre da lui qualcosa che invece dice di stare qui!"

"Devi valutare tu cosa fare!"

Dopo la conversazione con Naomi mi recai nel mio ufficio. Stavo leggendo la cartella clinica di una paziente quando mi arrivò un messaggio: era Derek.

"_Ti penso!"_

Era vago ma rendeva l'idea. Non sapevo se risponderlo o no. Non so perché mi comportavo così dopotutto, lo amavo anch'io. Decisi di risponderlo.

"_Anche tu sei nei miei pensieri!"_

Era la verità. Ormai era uscito dalla sua piccola scatolina, dove l'avevo riposto per trovare la forza di alzarmi senza lui.

La sera dopo le mie visite di routine, stavo andando via ma Naomi mi fermò.

"Addison!"

"Naomi!"

"Volevo dirti che la mamma di "bat girl" ti ha denunciata!"

"Cosa?" domandai incredula.

"Sam saprà spiegarti meglio!"

Andammo nell'ufficio di Sam e lo tartassai di domande. Alla fine esclamò che Naomi esagerava e che non era vero niente. Aprì una porta secondaria del suo ufficio e uscì Derek.

Ero felice di vederlo ma Naomi mi aveva fatto innervosire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Il risveglio con Derek._

Aprii gli occhi e notai che non era un sogno che Derek era vicino a me. Ero felice. Volevo stare fra le sue braccia ancora per un po'. Si svegliò anche lui e ci demmo il buongiorno con un bel bacio.

"Derek sono contenta della sorpresa!" esclamai.

"Posso chiederti come mai sei già venuto senza aspettare il week-end? Ma qualcuno sa che sei venuto?" continuai.

"Non riuscivo a starti lontano altri quattro giorni! Chi dovrebbe saperlo?" rispose accarezzandomi dolcemente i miei lunghi capelli rossi.

"Richard… per esempio!" risposi.

"No… non lo sa nessuno!" concluse.

"Meredith ormai è storia vecchia già da tempo!" continuò.

"Io non l'ho affatto nominata quindi." Risposi.

Sotto i baffi rideva mi aveva colto in pieno, mi aveva provocato un certo imbarazzo, sentii le guance arrossire.

"Ci vediamo dopo devo andare al lavoro." Dissi stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Rimase a fissarmi per il mio gesto. Andai in clinica e salutai i miei colleghi, Dell mi consegnò le carte dei miei pazienti. Ogni volta guardavo il cellulare ansiosa, sperando in un messaggio di Derek. Mi sentivo in colpa di averlo lasciato solo a casa. Non sapeva cosa fare in quella casa enorme. Quel giorno avevo il presentimento che accadesse qualcosa ma non sapevo cosa. Ero concentrata sui risultati di una paziente, quando fui distratta dal suono incessante dal telefono.

"Pronto!" risposi

" Montgomery sono Charlotte!" disse la voce all'altro lato del telefono.

"Dimmi!" dissi.

"Mi serve un consulto qui al St. Ambrose."

"Arrivo." Dissi chiudendo la chiamata.

Uscii dalla clinica di fretta e mi diressi al St. Ambrose.

"Charlotte!" chiamai la dottoressa che era di fronte a me.

"Addison… abbiamo una paziente con un aneurisma cerebrale!" spiegò.

"Sono una ginecologa non un neurochirurgo!" esclamai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"E'alla 15° settimana… poi qui non abbiamo bravi neurochirurghi!"

"Avete monitorato il bambino?" domandai prendendole dalle mani la cartella clinica.

"Sì! Mi ha detto Cooper che il tuo ex- marito è un bravo neurochirurgo!" esclamò.

"Lo chiamo subito."

Chiamai Derek e gli diedi le indicazioni per arrivare all'ospedale. Come mai Cooper e Charlotte parlavano di cose che non riguardavano all'interazione tra l'Oceanside wellness group e il St. Ambrose? In quel momento non mi riguardava, dovevo pensare alla paziente. Arrivò anche Derek e mi salutò con un bacio. Stavo presentando il caso a Derek quando iniziò a squillare il telefonino.

"Pronto."

"Addison sono Richard!" esclamò.

"Ciao Richard."

Alzai gli occhi verso Derek e lui mi faceva no con la testa.

"Volevo chiederti se sai dov'è Derek?"

"Perché lo chiedi a me?" domandai perplessa.

"Sono andato alla roulotte e non c'è… ho chiesto a Meredith e non lo sa!"

"Hai visto se era a pescare?"

"Non c'è!"

"Bene, allora è stato rapito dagli alieni." Dissi con sarcasmo.

"Richard ora ho da fare ciao!" chiusi la chiamata.

Non degnai di alcuna parola a Derek, non capivo perché non volesse far sapere dov'era. Forse con la dodicenne non era finita. Derek disse che doveva intervenire entro 3ore sull'aneurisma, quindi fece preparare la paziente per l'operazione. Eravamo vicino ai lavandini per lavarci e facevo finta che lui non era lì accanto a me.

"Addison cos'hai?"domandò stampandomi un bacio sulla tempia sinistra.

"Niente!" risposi fredda.

"Ne parliamo dopo!" esclamò entrando nella sala operatoria.

L'intervento durò all'incirca 3ore. Derek lasciò il suo numero a Charlotte così per ogni evenienza avrebbe potuto contattarlo. Salimmo in macchina e io ero taciturna, per evitare quel silenzio accesi la radio. Dopo qualche km Derek spense la radio ed esordì:

"Mi spieghi cos'hai?"

Mi voltai verso di lui e inarcai un sopracciglio.

"Allora?"

"Sicuro che con la dodicenne è finito tutto?" domandai.

"Sì!"

"Perché non ne sono sicura?"

"Non lo so… cosa ti ha detto Richard?"

"Voleva sapere dov'eri!" risposi secca.

"Poi?"

"Che aveva chiesto a Meredith e non sapeva dove fossi… Derek perché non hai detto a Richard che venivi qui?"

"Perché voglio godermi la nostra storia… se lo dico già a Richard lui lo dirà a tutti e poi vogliono sapere tutti come va tra noi!"

"Eh?"

"Voglio averti tutta per me… e diffondere la notizia al Seattle Grace Hospital sarà come finire su un giornale di gossip!"

Aveva ragione sul fatto che poi tutti avrebbero parlato di noi.

"Potevi dirgli che saresti andato da Carolyn!"

"Avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni del mio viaggio!"

"Derek se chiama a Carolyn lei si preoccuperà!"

"Non lo farà!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Il week-end_.

Il mattino seguente andammo al centro commerciale dove c'erano alcuni dei miei negozi preferiti. Eravamo fermi davanti a una vetrina di vestiti quando Maya venne a salutarci.

"Zia!" esclamò.

"Maya!"

"Zio Derek, da quando tempo!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Piccola!" esclamò Derek abbracciandola.

"Come mai a L. A?"

"A passare il tempo con la zia!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Ci vediamo… ora vado a fare un po' di shopping!"

Salutammo la piccola Maya e tornammo a vedere la vetrina. Passammo alla vetrina successiva e Derek mi parlava di com'era cresciuta la nostra nipotina acquisita. Dato che dovevo acquistare un nuovo computer, andammo nel negozio di elettronici, iniziammo a guardare i vari modelli di notebook. Notai un notebook bianco e chiesi informazioni sul sistema operativo i veri accessori.

"Perché bianco?" domandò Derek.

"Perché è più elegante!" risposi sorridendo.

"Ok!"

Uscimmo dal negozio con il primo acquisto della giornata. In un angolo vedemmo una cabina che scattava fototessere.

"Facciamo qualche scatto?" domandò sorridente.

"Certo!"

Entrammo nella cabina e ci mettemmo in posa. Facemmo quattro scatti e uscimmo aspettando la stampa delle fototessere.

La prima ci ritraeva mentre ci baciavamo, il secondo con me che stampavo un bacio sulla tempia sinistra di Derek, il terzo con delle facce buffe e nel quarto scatto sorridevamo. Derek fece stampare due volte le quattro fototessere, ci scrisse la data dietro e la sua copia la infilò nel portafogli, io feci lo stesso con la mia copia. Dopo aver terminato lo shopping, lo portai in un posto bellissimo. Stavo mettendo in moto la macchina quando iniziò a squillare il telefono di Derek. Lo guardai con un sopracciglio inarcato per farmi dire chi fosse.

"Mamma!" esclamò guardando lo schermo del telefono.

Bene. Richard aveva chiamato Carolyn.

"Mamma!" esclamò aprendo la chiamata.

"Bene." Rispose.

Non volevo ascoltare la loro telefonata ma eravamo in macchina quindi era inevitabile.

"Su una stella." Disse sarcastico.

"Ti ha chiamata Richard?" domandò anche se sapeva già la risposta.

"Preoccupato? Per me o per il suo ospedale?" disse alterato.

"Prima di andare via mi sono assicurato che i miei pazienti stavano bene… poi domani torno!" continuò abbassando i toni.

"Certo, appena avrò un po' di tempo!"

"Ciao e salutami tutti." Terminò la loro telefonata.

"Te l'avevo detto io che chiamava Carolyn!" esclamai.

"La prossima volta spegnerò il cellulare."

"La prossima volta dirai a Richard che andrai da qualche parte per rilassarti!" ordinai.

"Perché?"

"Perché la prossima volta manderà le unità cinofile a cercarti." Risposi.

Scoppiò a ridere di gusto poi si avvicinò per baciarmi.

Ero al centro della città, dove si trovava una fontana splendida "artisticamente parlando" poiché al centro di essa si trovava lo zampillo, ma si poteva osservare come l'acqua si estendeva ai lati. Imboccai delle stradine strette e rocciose, dove si poteva iniziare a osservare il panorama fino ad arrivare al posto desiderato:in cima a un faro bianco e rossastro in cima circondato da fiori ed erba. Il faro si alzava dalla rima del mare, attraverso delle rocce le quali erano affiancate a degli scogli. Da lì si poteva osservare con serenità e senza problemi il panorama che si presentava. Su questa collina c'era anche una piccola casetta abbandonata.

"Qui è, dove vengo quando ho voglia di stare lontana da tutti e tutto!" esclamai.

"Un posto stupendo." Disse prendendomi per mano.

"Per questo voglio condividerlo con te." Spiegai.

"Ti sono sempre piaciuti i bei panorami!" esclamò abbracciandomi.

Stemmo per un bel po' lì a parlare dei bei momenti passati insieme, quando iniziai a sentire delle gocce cadere sul mio viso, dopo un po' si scatenò un acquazzone. Corremmo in macchina, cercai di metterla in moto ma questa non ne voleva sapere di partire. Con tranquillità scesi dalla macchina per andare nella piccola casetta abbandonata e Derek mi seguì perplesso.

"Perché sei scesa dalla macchina?" domandò ancora perplesso.

"Perché non parte." Risposi.

Si avvicinò a me e iniziò a baciarmi. Mi strinsi a lui e continuai a baciarlo. Portai la mia mano destra fra i suoi capelli morbidi. Lui iniziò a sbottonarmi la camicetta di seta viola ed io dopo un po' ricambiai il gesto nel sbottonare la sua camicia. Fu una serata di pura passione accompagnata dal rumore delle onde che sbattevano sugli scogli e la pioggia che picchiettava sul tetto.


	7. Chapter 7

_Il risveglio senza lui._

Aprii gli occhi con la speranza che Derek fosse ancora lì vicino a me, invece trovai solo un foglio piegato in due sul cuscino.

"Vorrei tornare indietro per cambiare quei piccoli istanti fragili. Che hai chiuso dentro te ma che ancora ti fanno soffrire! Vorresti prendere il tuo diario della tua vita e riscrivere pagine senza lacrime. Dipingerai la vita come l'hai sempre sognata. Il nostro rapporto non sarà come anni fa: la coppia Derek - Addison! I giorni passano come foglie d'autunno e tu sfiorandole le farai volar via. Lascia scorrere i pianti amari e anche se tutto ciò che è stato, resterà ma tu dovrai reagire… dimenticando il passato e vivere il presente credi nel futuro che hai sempre sognato e non lasciarlo andare via lontano da te. Credo in quello che sei credi in quello che hai e non piangere mai, io sarò qui con te fino a quando vorrai. TI AMO… Derek!"

Nel leggere quella lettera le lacrime mi rigavano il viso, anche se provavo a tenerle dentro di me. Andai nel bagno e feci una doccia. Sotto il getto dell'acqua calda pensai a Derek. Decisi che il prossimo week – end sarei andata a Seattle da lui. Uscita dalla doccia mi preparai per la giornata di lavoro che mi aspettava, avevo solo visite di routine. Nel tragitto verso la clinica chiamai Derek.

"Pronto!" esclamò aprendo la chiamata.

"Perché non mi hai svegliata?" domandai aggredendolo.

"Mi sono alzato presto ed eri bellissima mentre dormivi!" rispose con tono dolce.

"Che fai?" domandai abbassando i toni.

"Sono al lavoro tu?"

"Sto per arrivare in clinica… comunque grazie per la lettera!"

"Amore è ciò che penso di te… di noi! E dicendoti che ti amo è la verità… è ciò che provo per te!" spiegò.

Sentendomi chiamare amore da lui e dopo tutto quel tempo rimasi senza parole.

"Ci sei?"domandò.

"Sì!" risposi.

"Sai cos'ho pensato?" continuai.

"No!"rispose

"Che questo week –end verrò io da te!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Un week- end nella roulotte con te… che bello!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Dimenticavo… la roulotte!"

"Adesso devo andare un bacione!"

"Un bacione anche a te ciao!" dissi chiudendo la chiamata.

Arrivai in clinica e aspettavano tutti me per la riunione.

"Scusate!" esclamai entrando nella grande sala riunioni.

"Hai una luce diversa negli occhi!" esclamò Pete.

Non lo degnai di alcuna parola.

"Addison oggi mi potresti aiutare con una paziente affetta da ovaie pluricistiche" esclamò Naomi.

"Certo!" annuì.

La riunione terminò e andai nel mio ufficio. Mi feci portare da Naomi la cartella clinica della sua paziente per informarmi. Andai nell'ufficio della mia amica e parlammo del caso.

"Potremmo intervenire?" domandò preoccupata.

"Chirurgicamente?" domandai per capire cosa intendesse fare.

"Sì!" esclamò.

"Certo… però dobbiamo fare prima delle analisi!" esclamai.

"Fai tutto ciò che è opportuno!" rispose.

Andai nel mio ufficio a prendere il cellulare.

"Addison è arrivata Amanda." Venne a chiamarmi Naomi.

Andai nel suo ufficio e mi presentai gentilmente. Le spiegammo la sua situazione.

"Amanda mi permetti di aspirare del tessuto dal tuo ovaio?" domandai con dolcezza.

"Farà male?" domandò preoccupata.

"Un po'!" esclamai con sincerità.

Chiamai Dell per far preparare la stanza delle visite.

Aspirai il tessuto che mi serviva e andai nel laboratorio analisi per osservarlo al microscopio.

"Non posso crederci!" esclamai tra me e me.

Non era né un ovaio pluiricistico né un tumore ma era un testicolo.

"Naomi!" chiamai la mia amica che era nel corridoio a parlare con Sam.

"Hai visto qualcosa?" domandò prendendomi dalle mani i risultati.

"Sì! Leggi qui!" indicai il punto preciso che doveva leggere.

"Cosa?" domandò incredula.

"Proprio così è un testicolo!" esclamai.

"Domani viene Amanda con i suoi genitori!" disse Naomi.

"Va bene!" dissi andando nel mio ufficio.

La giornata terminò con tranquillità.


	8. Chapter 8

Il caso di Amanda.

La mattina seguente venni svegliata dal suono del telefonino: era un messaggio di Derek.

"Buongiorno Principessa dormito bene?"

Pigiai sul tasto rispondi e pensai a un modo carino per risponderlo.

"Buongiorno cuccioletto, sì ho dormito bene e tu?"

Andai in clinica e Amanda e i genitori erano già lì in attesa del nostro referto. Entrai nell'ufficio di Naomi e chiamai Amanda e la sua famiglia.

"Due medici… sarà buona la cosa?" domandò sarcasticamente il padre.

"Salve signori McGregor, abbiamo analizzato il tessuto di Amanda e abbiamo notato che non è un tumore o un ovaio pluricistico che impedisce il ciclo ovarico ma bensì un testicolo."

"Cosa?" domandò la signora McGregor.

"Quindi?" domandò il marito.

"Potremmo intervenire chirurgicamente per asportare il testicolo." Spiegai.

"Potrei scegliere se essere una ragazza o un ragazzo?" domandò Amanda.

Io e Naomi ci lanciammo un'occhiata e risposi con sincerità.

"Sì!"

"Cosa vuoi dire figliola?" domandò la madre della ragazza.

"Io sono innamorata della mia amica Lucy!" esclamò diventando rossa.

"Dopo 16anni vorresti diventare un uomo?" domandò incredulo il padre.

"Sì!" rispose secca.

"Non te lo permetto!" esclamò adirato il padre.

"Vi lasciamo soli!" esclamai tirando fuori la porta Naomi.

Senza dire parole alla mia amica andai nel mio ufficio. Accesi il computer per vedere delle cose in rete.

"Driin Driin" suonò il telefonino.

"Pronto!"esclamai.

"Principessa!" esclamò Derek entusiasta.

"Cuccioletto, che fai?" dissi ridendo.

"Sto andando a prendere un caffè!" rispose.

"Tu?" continuò.

"Io sono vicino al computer!"

"Quando vieni?" domandò dolcemente.

"Venerdì sera!" esclamai.

"Uff!"

"Non devo venire?" domandai.

"Devo aspettare altri tre giorni!" rispose.

"Voglio averti fra le mie braccia!" continuò.

"E io voglio stare fra le tue braccia… purtroppo ho da fare altrimenti avrei preso il primo volo!" aggiunsi.

"Aspetterò impaziente che arrivi venerdì sera!"

"Toc toc!" bussò Naomi.

"Devo andare ci sentiamo stasera!" esclamai chiudendo la chiamata.

Seguii Naomi e andammo dalla famiglia McGregor.

"Dottoresse… io ho scelto di diventare Jacopo McGregor!" esclamò la ragazza.

Io guardai Naomi e vidi che abbassò lo sguardo, mi voltai verso i genitori e la mamma aveva le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. La scelta di Amanda ormai era fatta. Chi doveva scegliere era solo lei.

"Bene! Queste sono le analisi che devi eseguire prima di sottoporti all'intervento!" esclamai con un filo di amarezza.


	9. Chapter 9

9. …Derek

Non ci potevo credere che succedeva proprio a me lo meritavo? Oppure no? Lo so che sembravo stupido ma leggevo anche l'oroscopo ed era un ottimo periodo. E dei miracoli succedono, tempo fa non ero cosi stavo sempre chiuso nella roulotte perché non mi fregava niente di lei, ma sembravo essere innamorato di un'altra persona. Quel giorno cercavo nell'armadio dei vestiti adatti. Facevo in fretta perché avevo voglia di vederla scendere dall'aereo con il suo sorriso stupendo.  
Scrivevo un messaggio sotto la doccia uscii e mi dimenticai di qualsiasi problema, cercavo di specchiarmi dentro i finestrini con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Dato che non volevamo farci vedere da nessuno a Seattle decisi di portarla a New York nella nostra vecchia casa. Sapevo che a lei la roulotte non piaceva allora perché costringerla a stare due giorni chiusa lì dentro? Arrivai in aeroporto con trenta minuti di anticipo e feci i biglietti per New York. Avevo ancora qualche minuto prima che arrivasse l'aereo, così decisi di farmi un giro fra i vari negozi.

"VOLO 2368 LOS ANGELES SEATTLE E' IN FASE DI ATTERRAGGIO!" disse la voce all'altoparlante. Mi diressi verso l'uscita del volo di Addison. Ero felice ma allo stesso modo avevo paura. Ero in ansia, avevo atteso quel momento per tutta la settimana, il tempo sembrava non passare mai e poi… ecco che aprirono le porte. La gente iniziò a varcare quella porta ma di lei ancora nessuna traccia. Credevo che avesse cambiato idea e proprio quando feci per andarmene notai un'immagine a me familiare… la sua splendida figura recarsi verso di me. Mi fermai, mi bloccai, rimasi immobile nel vederla sempre più vicina a me. Su di me aveva sempre quell'effetto fulmineo di sempre. Non credevo che vederla anche in vesti sportive, dato il lungo viaggio, avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto. Vestiva con una tuta sportiva della nike color nero e con essa anche delle comode adidas bianche, la mia marca preferita così come il colore. I capelli li aveva racchiusi in una coda un po' rovinata, essendosi appoggiata allo schienale del posto sull'aereo e in viso aveva sempre quel leggero strato di trucco che, anche in quel caso la rendeva bellissima come sempre e le dava quel tocco d'eleganza che faceva coppia con il suo essere sportiva. Era ormai al mio fianco, gesticolando con le mani dinanzi i miei occhi fissi nel vuoto, quando mi ripresi dal momento di "trance". Continuava a guardarmi perplessa, non capiva il perché di quella mia perdita di mente e, a dirla tutta, io stesso non riuscivo a spiegarmelo. Forse ero diventato un ragazzino che nel momento in cui nota la ragazza per cui ha perso la testa inizia a farsi dei film mentali, belli o brutti che siano, veri o falsi.. ma pur sempre immaginava la sua vita a fianco di quella ragazza così tanto bella. Io però, al contrario di quel semplice ragazzino, che anche io ero stato, era semplicemente innamorato e non immaginavo la mia vita di fianco a lei.. non mi capacitavo del fatto che lei fosse di nuovo mia, che fosse di nuovo al mio fianco. Continuammo a guardarci e a scambiarci sorrisini, senza aggiungere parola, quel momento era magico così e non volevo rompere la magia creatasi. Stava per uscire dall'aeroporto ma riuscii a bloccarla.

"No… aspettami qui, torno fra un secondo!" uscii fuori per prendere la mia valigia.

"Ma?" domandò.

"Seguimi… e non chiedermi niente tanto non dico nulla. E' una sorpresa." Dissi interrompendola.

Andammo al check-in e lei mi guardava incuriosita, io mi limitavo a sorriderla e stamparle un bacio di tanto in tanto.


	10. Chapter 10

10… Addison

I giorni volarono e finalmente arrivò l'ora di partire per Seattle. Naomi mi accompagnò all'aeroporto e mi disse che era contenta per me, anche se lei non approvava questa relazione.

"Perché?" domandai incredula alle sue parole.

"So che ami Derek… ma amica mia penso che ti faccia ancora soffrire!" disse sincera.

"Cosa ti fa pensare questo?" domandai agitandomi un po'.

"Eri lì a Seattle e ti ha trattato male… poi vieni a Los Angeles e riscopre l'amore per te!" spiegò.

"Mi ha detto che voleva venire prima ma aveva paura di trovare qualche sorpresa!" esclamai.

"Che sorpresa?"

"Che mi ero creata una famiglia… con dei bambini!" risposi guardandola di sottecchi.

"Gli hai detto che…"

"No!" la interruppi.

"No?"

"Naomi… non so come dirglielo che ormai sono fuori tempo!" esclamai.

"Alla fine dovrai dirglielo se la vostra relazione è seria!"

"Certo!"

"Ora devo andare al check-in ciao!" dissi allontanandomi da lei.

Non capivo perché la mia amica non approvava la relazione mia e di Derek, tutti possono sbagliare. In fin dei conti eravamo stati sposati undici anni, io amavo ancora Derek, anche se feci l'errore di andare con Mark. Comunque cambiava subito idea la mia amica poiché appena le raccontai la storia dell'aeroporto mi voleva rimandare a Seattle e ora voleva farmi cambiare idea. Salii sull'aereo e infilai le cuffie dell'mp3 nelle orecchie. Guardavo il panorama scorrere sotto di me e intanto nella mia testa suonava la canzone mia e di Derek: COME WHAT MAY. Tratta dal film il: MOULIN ROUGE. Lasciai il discorso fatto con Naomi a Los Angeles, volevo divertirmi con Derek, anche se dovevo trascorrere due giorni nella roulotte che tanto odiavo. Finalmente arrivai a Seattle non riuscivo più a stare seduta. Varcai la porta dell'aeroporto e in lontananza vidi lui. Rimase lì fermo a osservarmi. Era lì con i suoi capelli scuri, con il suo sorriso e le labbra dolcissime. Mi affrettai per raggiungerlo. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, arrivai dinanzi a lui e iniziai ad agitare le mani per farmi notare, sembrava essere in trance.

Ci recammo verso l'uscita ma lui mi bloccò.

"No… aspettami qui, torno fra un secondo!" disse uscendo.

"Ma?" domandai appena rientrò.

"Seguimi… e non chiedermi niente tanto non dico nulla. E' una sorpresa." Disse interrompendola.

Andammo al check-in e lo guardavo incuriosita, si limitava a sorridermi e baciarmi.


	11. Chapter 11

_11. New York_

Salii sull'aereo facendo finta di niente ma avevo capito, dove voleva portarmi: New York.

Ero stanca quindi mi addormentai con facilità appoggiata alla sua spalla sinistra. Lui mi accarezzava i capelli e questo gesto mi aiutò a cadere nel sonno profondo. Durante il mio sonno vidi la faccia di Carolyn e mi svegliai di scatto.

"Cosa c'è?" domandò dolcemente.

"Derek… cosa andiamo a fare a New York?" domandai guardandolo di sottecchi.

"Amore… non potevo tenerti chiusa due giorni nella roulotte a Seattle!" rispose.

"Potevamo restare a Los Angeles…"

"Poi non ho portato le chiavi della nostra casa." Continuai.

"Io una copia non te l'ho mai restituita… quindi le ho portate io!" disse sorridendo.

"Ok ma sarà piena di polvere… non ci sono più tornata." Spiegai.

"Non ti preoccupare!"

Non so cosa aveva in mente, ma c'era qualcosa che mi suggeriva che avrei rivisto la madre e le sorelle di Derek. Carolyn mi odiava, dopo tutto avevo tradito suo figlio, per non parlare delle sorelle… quel week-end sarebbe stato un week-end di fuoco, nel vero senso della parola. Arrivammo finalmente alla grande mela e le gambe iniziarono a tremare come foglie. Prendemmo un taxi e andammo nella nostra umile dimora. Ero contraria al fatto di passare del tempo in quella casa perché avrei perso tempo a pulirla invece che coccolare Derek.

"Senti che puzza di chiuso?!" dissi entrando.

"Con le finestre aperte passerà aria e si toglierà!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Derek ma andiamo in hotel!" esclamai evitando di toccare gli oggetti di casa.

"Perché?" domandò fissandomi.

"Guarda… è tutto sporco!" risposi alzando le spalle.

"Solo per questo?" domandò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Certo" risposi secca.

Salì al piano di sopra e si fermò davanti la porta della stanza che avevamo arredata per eventuali figli. Lo seguii e lui rimase lì fermo, lo abbracciai dolcemente da dietro e aspettai che dicesse qualcosa, ma fu il silenzio a regnare.

"Cosa c'è?" domandai con calma.

"Ricordi quando dipingemmo la stanza io e te?" domandò sorridendo.

"Sì! Ci divertimmo tanto!" risposi senza mollare la presa.

"Addison… dov'è la fede?" domandò accarezzandomi la mano sinistra.

Cosaaa? La fede? Come mai cercava la fede del nostro matrimonio? Perché proprio davanti alla stanza di eventuali figli che ormai non potevo più dargli? La mia mente divenne colma di domande e io esitavo a rispondere.

"Addison?"

"La gettai dal traghetto assieme al solitario!" risposi in un fiato.

"Perché?"

"Perché il nostro matrimonio era finito e se avevo ancora quegli anelli con me… non riuscivo ad andare avanti senza te!" spiegai.

"Addison… ti ho fatto solo del male!" esclamò divincolandosi dalla mia presa.

"Derek ora è tutto finito, stiamo di nuovo insieme!" cercai di consolarlo mentre entrava nella stanza.

Si sedette sul letto ed esordì:

"Hai ancora in progetto dei figli… con me?" domandò prendendo la mia mano.

Era il momento di parlargli del mio FSH e delle mie uova fossilizzate, da dove iniziare?

"Derek…"

"Dimmi si o no!" disse interrompendomi.

Potevo dire di sì e poi fingere di stare male perché non riuscivo a diventare madre. Optai per la verità era la cosa giusta da fare.

"Sì, però c'è un problema!" esclamai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Io… sono… sterile." Dissi fra varie pause e le lacrime iniziarono a rigarmi il viso.

"Non c'è nessuna possibilità?" domandò con calma mentre mi asciugava le lacrime.

"Ho solamente due ovuli!" risposi.

"Pensi che i miei girini non siano capaci?" domandò ridendo.

"Derek… ti sembra il momento di scherzare?"

"Naomi è addetta alla fertilità? Quindi preleverà dei girini e lo impianterà in uno dei tuoi ovuli!" spiegò.

Non avevo mai pensato a questa soluzione ma Naomi sarebbe stata d'accordo per questa manovra?

"Addison… non pensare che sia tornato da te per avere dei figli… io ti amo e questo non cambierà, anche se purtroppo sei sterile." Sussurrò dolcemente.

"Ti va di fare una passeggiata?" continuò.

"No… vorrei sistemare il letto per questa notte!" risposi asciugandomi il viso.

"Amore, se vuoi andare in hotel per me, non ci sono problemi." Disse dandomi un bacio.

"Cuccioletto voglio rimanere qui."

"Ti aiuto."

Derek mi aiutò a sistemare la stanza almeno per quella notte poi ci preparammo e andammo a cena fuori. Dopo cena passeggiammo mano nella mano in silenzio, lui dopo un po' ruppe il silenzio.

"Addison… amore… perché non torni a vivere con me a Seattle?Richard ha il tuo posto ancora vacante!"

"A Seattle?"

"Sì!" rispose entusiasta.

"No!"

"Perché?" domandò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Amore… io voglio vivere con te ma non a Seattle… ovunque vorrai ma non lì." Risposi stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"Cos'ha Seattle che non va?"

"1. Piove sempre.

2. La roulotte la odio.

3. La dodicenne che sicuramente ancora lotta per averti.

4. Sentirei minacciato il nostro rapporto." Spiegai.

"5. Le trote a colazione non sono gradite." aggiunse.

Iniziai a ridere di gusto e lui con me.

"Lascerai L. A. e il sole per me?" domandò serio.

"Sì!" risposi sincera.

"Alaska?"

"Non esagerare"

"Polo nord?"

"Nell'igloo… mai!"

"Ho trovato… Congo!"

"Sì!"

"Partiamo domani?"

"Sì!"

"Sii seria"

"Io?"

"La bell'Italia?"

"Amore… ovunque vorrai ma no Seattle!"

"Richard come la prenderà?"

"E la dodicenne?"

"Addison basta con Meredith!" disse alzando il tono.

Si metteva sull'attenti quando si tirava in ballo la dodicenne, forse nel profondo provava ancora qualcosa per lei.

Ritornammo a casa e mi preparai per infilarmi sotto le coperte.

"Buonanotte tesoro!" esclamò.

"Buonanotte!" risposi girandomi di spalle verso di lui.

Non riuscivo a prendere sonno e iniziai a trovare risposte sul comportamento di Derek quando nominavo lei: Meredith.


	12. Chapter 12

12 A _casa di Carolyn._

La mattina seguente Derek mi portò la colazione al letto, un vassoio con una tazza di caffè, un cornetto al cioccolato e una rosa rossa. Rimasi sbalordita da quel gesto. Non ricordavo un Derek così dolce e premuroso.

"Buongiorno amore!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Buongiorno tesoro!" risposi avvicinandomi per baciarlo.

"Che dici di andare a fare un giro?" domandò sedendosi ai piedi del letto.

"Che sono d'accordo." Risposi.

Andai a fare una doccia calda e mi preparai per un giro come ai vecchi tempi.

Uscimmo di casa ma non feci caso alla strada che percorrevamo, lui aveva un braccio attorno la mia vita, quando arrivò un messaggio. Non volevo leggere chi fosse e cosa avesse scritto ma lo mise in modo che io potessi leggere e quindi lo feci.

"Amore mi manchi non riesco ad andare avanti senza te! Mi mancano le tue dolci coccole, i tuoi baci durante la notte… perché non mi vuoi più accanto a te? Ricorda che ti amo e ti amerò per sempre! So che anche tu mi ami! Meredith "

Mi staccai da lui e sentivo il mio cuore fare a pugni con la scatola toracica perché voleva uscire dal mio petto. Lui mi fissò senza dire niente, continuammo a camminare e vidi di fronte a me la casa di Carolyn.

"Derek io non vengo!" esclamai alterata.

"Perché?" domandò sorridendo.

"Lei mi odia." Risposi abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ti vuole bene" disse dandomi un bacio sulla tempia destra.

"Mi voleva bene" puntualizzai.

"Stai calma e vedrai che non è come dici tu."

"Se vabbè!"

Entrai in quella casa contrariata, mi si chiuse lo stomaco, sapevo cosa mi aspettava. Il bello era che Carolyn non era sola c'era anche una delle civette delle sorelle. Derek picchiò energicamente alla porta e la madre venne ad aprire.

"Derek!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Addison!" esclamò con sorpresa.

Varcammo la porta dell'ingresso e iniziai a essere agitata.

"Pensavo fossi morta!" esclamò acida Nancy (una delle 4 sorelle di Derek).

"Non lo sai che chi non muore si rivede!" esclamai con altrettanta acidità.

"Sì, adesso lo so."

Non la degnai di alcuna risposta altrimenti sapevo essere molto più acida e cattiva di lei.

"Nancy finiscila." Ordinò Carolyn.

Cosa pensava, che non mi sarei saputa difendere da sola?

"Come stai?" domandò Carolyn abbracciandomi.

"Bene." Risposi.

Rimasi sbalordita da quell'abbraccio, non me lo aspettavo, forse era un modo per riparare all'acidità di Nancy.

"Pensavo che fossi venuto a trovarmi con… come si chiama?" continuò Carolyn.

"Meredith!" esclamai acida.

"Sì… mi fa piacere rivederti Addie cara." Aggiunse.

Se vabbè, avrebbe voluto vedere Meredith, forse pensavano che non ero adatta all'unico uomo della casa Shepherd. Non vedevo l'ora di uscire da quel covo di vipere.

"Driiin Driiin" suonò il mio telefonino.

"pronto!" sospirai quasi perché avevo la scusa di allontanarmi da loro.

"Addison come stai?" domandò Naomi dall'altro lato del telefono.

"Bene… sono a New York!" risposi fingendo entusiasmo.

"Volevo esserne sicura!" esclamò.

"Naomi non ti capisco appena ti raccontai della storia con Derek mi volevi spingere fra le sue braccia e ora? Hai dei dubbi?" dissi alterandomi.

"Ne parleremo a L. A." rispose chiudendo la chiamata.

Ritornai nel covo di vipere e mi accomodai di fianco a Derek.

"Addison caffè?"

Era quello che ci voleva per aiutare il mio nervosismo.

"Sì, grazie!" risposi con un falso sorriso.

"Com'è tornare dall'oltretomba?" domandò Nancy.

"Bello… specialmente se aspettarti c'è un angelo come tuo fratello!" risposi dandomi delle arie.

"Già… Satana ha questi poteri!" esclamò con una risata maliziosa.

"Noi andiamo…" disse Derek alzandosi.

Finalmente, si era deciso.

"Derek!" esclamò Carolyn tentando di fermarci.

Uscimmo da quella casa e io non dissi una parola a Derek e ogni qualvolta che tentava di abbracciarmi mi allontanavo.

"Addison… amore, perdonale!" esclamò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Io non sono arrabbiata con loro… ma con te, e non solo per avermi portato qui ma anche per il messaggio di Meredith!" spiegai alzando la voce.

"Ti giuro che è finita tra noi!" esclamò.

"Tra me e te!" esclamai allungando il passo.

"Amore no… tra me e te continuerà per sempre!"

"Voglio tornare a casa!"

"Lì stiamo andando."

"Cos'hai capito? Voglio tornare a L. A."

"Amore ci rimane ancora un giorno!"

"Non voglio passarlo qui… con te!"

"Stai esagerando."

"lo vuoi capire che ti amo e che quando sento il nome di Meredith mi si chiude lo stomaco e il cuore vuole abbandonare il mio petto? La tua famiglia mi odia!"

"Io ti amo, se la mia famiglia ti odia a me non m'importa un bel niente… voglio stare con te per sempre!"

"E Meredith?"

"Non conta niente per me!"

"Andrai via da Seattle per me?"

"Vieni con me."

Mi portò in un negozio che vendeva in tutte le grandezze i mappamondi.

"Chiudi gli occhi… fai girare il mappamondo e dove si fermerà il tuo dito lì andremo!"

Seguii i suoi ordini, chiusi gli occhi e le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il mio viso, puntai il dito e aprii di nuovo gli occhi.

"Non ci posso credere, Seattle!"

"Ritenta."

Feci di nuovo tutta la procedura.

"New York!" esclamai sorridendo, anche se le lacrime continuavano a scendere.


	13. Chapter 13

13. ancora new york.

Il giorno seguente ero nervosa e allo stesso tempo felice di tornare a L.A.

"Addison hai preso tutto?" domandò premuroso Derek.

"Sì." Risposi sorridendo.

Arrivammo in aeroporto e Derek iniziava a parlare dei suoi progetti e le sue idee.

"Domani stesso consegnerò la lettera di dimissioni a Richard."

"Io parlerò con Naomi appena arrivo."

"Amore sei sicura di lasciare L. A. per stare a New York con me?"

"Tu sei sicuro di lasciare Seattle, la roulotte e le trote a colazione per venire a New York con me?"

"Sì!"

"Sì!"

Passammo davanti un negozietto che aveva dei depliant di vari paesi europei.

"Addison… amore il prossimo week end andiamo a Parigi?" domandò indicando la foto della tour Eiffel.

"Nella città dell'amore?"

"Sì!"

"Va bene!"

"Quindi come facciamo per New York?" continuai.

"Domani parlerò con Richard, poi inizierò a impacchettare le mie cose… e fra due settimane per sempre a New York insieme" rispose.

"Io parlerò con Naomi"

"Per il nostro problema?"

"Quale?"

"Un piccolo Shepherd."

"Derek ho pensato di eseguire di nuovo le analisi, a New York!" dissi.

"Perché?"

"Per sicurezza!" mentii, se Naomi non approvava il mio rapporto con Derek non penso che avrebbe accettato questa richiesta.

Durante il viaggio dormii tutto il tempo, arrivai all'aeroporto di Seattle e decisi di rimanere ancora un giorno con Derek.


	14. Chapter 14

14. giornata a Seattle

Decisi di andare con Derek a Seattle, vi chiederete il perché di quella mia scelta? Non sapevo neanche io cosa andavo a fare a Seattle, agii d'istinto. Diedi la notizia a Derek e inizialmente era perplesso poi fu contento di stare un ancora una notte con me. Il giorno dopo lui avrebbe lavorato, io decisi di andare a fare un giro nel Seattle grace hospital. Arrivammo a Seattle e andammo alla roulotte che il mio uomo tanto amava.

"Non è cambiato nulla… in questo angolo dove Gesù ci è passato di striscio." Dissi con sarcasmo.

"Spiritosa!" esclamò con un sorrisetto.

"Che farai mentre lavoro domani?" domandò mentre cercava qualcosa nel frigo.

"Verrò con te." Risposi sedendomi sul letto.

"A fare?" domandò preoccupato.

"A salutare Miranda, Richard, la mia specializzando preferita." Elencai.

"Meredith?" domandò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Da quando è la mia preferita? Parlavo di Izzie!" dissi alzando i toni.

"Pensavo fossi sarcastica." Si difese.

"Pensavi male."

"Entrerai con me?"

"C'è qualche problema?"

"No!"

"Sicuro?"

"Certo… a cosa alludi?"

"Io? A niente!"

Continuammoa punzecchiarci per tutta la serata. Il mattino seguente si alzò lentamente dal letto con la paura che mi svegliasse ma non si era accorto che ero già sveglia. Andò nella doccia e quando sentii cadere il getto d'acqua mi alzai a preparare la colazione. Il caffè iniziava a dare un profuma all'intera roulotte.

"Già sveglia?" domandò uscendo dal vano doccia.

"Certo… oggi devo salutare i miei ex- colleghi!" risposi mentre zuccheravo il caffè.

"Cosa stai tramando?" domandò sedendosi.

"A niente." Risposi sincera.

Ci recammo al Seattle Grace Hospital e sorrideva come un ragazzino mentre io cercavo di contattare Naomi ma fa inutile. Varcammo l'ingresso e George venne a salutarmi entusiasta.

"E' tornata!" esclamò abbracciandomi.

"O' malley… non sono tornata." Dissi sorridendo per quel comportamento.

"No?"

"No!"

"Che tristezza." Aggiunse.

"Cos'è successo O'malley?" domandò Derek.

"Addison!" sentii chiamarmi.

Mi voltai ed era Richard.

"Richard."

"Stavo per chiamarti… Adele ha bisogno di te."

"Dov'è?"

Era destino che dovevo andare al Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Ora nel mio ufficio."

"Vado!" esclamai quasi sbuffando.

Mi recai verso l'ufficio di Richard e incontrai Meredith nel corridoio.

"Meredith!"

"Dottoressa!" esclamò sempre con la sua fredezza.

Continuai a camminare poi mi tornò in mente il suo messaggio che inviò a Derek.

"Dottoressa!" la chiamai.

"Si?"

"Bel messaggio che ha inviato a Derek ieri! Commovente!" dissi dandomi delle arie.

"Cosa? Lei ha letto il messaggio?" domandò perplessa.

"Non si chiede il perché?"

"Derek è tornato da te… lo so ma non può cancellare la nostra storia così."

"Infatti non lo ha fatto e non lo farà ma ti pregherei di non scrivergli più!"

"Ok!" si limitò a dire.

Dovevo puntare i piedi a terra, non potevo farmi trattare come un pagliaccio dalle donne Shepherd e da una dodicenne. Entrai nello studio di Richard e vidi Adele seduta sul divano nero di pelle.

"Addison sei velocissima!" esclamò incredula vedendomi.

"Ho un missile a disposizione!!" scherzai.

"Mi fa piacere."

"Qual è il problema?" domandai sedendomi accanto a lei.

"Il ciclo ovarico non funziona." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"Facciamo delle analisi e vediamo cos'è che non funziona." Spiegai.

Portai Adele nell'ambulatorio per sottoporsi alle analisi e chiesi all'infermiera se gentilmente la preparava.

"Addison?" mi chiamò Miranda.

"Miranda!" esclamai andandole incontro.

"Il capo non si reggeva più che non riusciva a rintracciarti da ieri sera."

"Ero qui a Seattle!" esclamai.

"Ci vediamo dopo!" continuò andando via.

Tornai da Adele e la sottoposi alle analisi. Nell'attesa del referto feci in giro per l'ospedale cercando Derek.

Finalmente lo trovai e andammo a prendere un caffè assieme.

"Addison che ne pensi se con Richard andiamo insieme?"

"Come vuoi." Risposi.

"Stasera andrai via?"

"Non lo so dipende dai referti delle analisi si Adele." Spiegai.

"Non riesco a parlare con Naomi." Continuai.

"Chiama Sam!" suggerì.

"Ok!"

Mi incamminai verso la stanza dov'era Adele e seguii il suggerimento di Derek: chiamai Sam.

Le spiegai le faccende che dovevo risolvere a Seattle e lui fu comprensibile e gentile nel parlare con Naomi.

"Hai sentito Archer?" mi domandò.

"No, perché?"

"Naomi per niente?"

"No, Sam cosa succede?"

"Ne parleremo a L. A."

"Ok!"

I risultati di Adele non erano dei peggiori ma dovevo dirle che ormai era nella fase della menopausa.

"Menopausa?" domandò sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì." Risposi.

"Non è presto?"

"Non c'è un età prefissata, in media arriva intorno ai 55 anni, però nulla toglie che avviene prima o dopo!" spiegai.

"Grazie Addison!" esclamò uscendo dalla stanza.

Andai da Derek e decidemmo di andare da Richard.

"Anche tu vuoi andare via? Addison torna tu!"

"No… anche io lascerò L. A. per New York."

"Perché?"

"La nostra vita è lì!" rispose serio Derek.

"Non c'è niente che vi faccia cambiare idea?"

"No!"

"Sicuri?"

"Sì!"

"allora puoi andartene anche ora!" esclamò alterato.

"Sicuro?" domandammo in coro io e Derek.

"Sì!"

"Al 100%?"

"Via!"

Andammo via e Derek iniziò a ridere appena chiudemmo la porta dell'uffiocio di Richard.

"Amore… prepariamo tutto e verrò con te a L. A. e poi insieme a New York!"


	15. Chapter 15

15 ancora Seattle

Eravamo nella roulotte a preparare le ultime cose prima di partire.

"Toc toc"

"Avanti." Disse Derek.

"Mark!" esclamò poco dopo.

"Addison!" esclamò Mark stupito.

"Derek mi ha detto Richard che torni a New York" continuò senza distogliere lo sguardo da me. Derek si stava innervosendo così decisi di uscire con la scusa di chiamare Naomi.

Naomi non mi rispondeva così richiamai Sam.

"Sam io stasera torno a L. A." dissi dopo le varie domande di routine cioè. Come stai? Derek? Che tempo fa?

"Va bene allora ci vediamo domani!" esclamò.

"Naomi? Non riesco a contattarla." Cambiai discorso per non rientrare.

"Ne parliamo domani."

"Sam cosa succede?"

"Addie amica mia lascia stare."

"Idea! Stasera mi verrai a prendere e mi racconterai vero?"

"Sei curiosa eh?"

"Tanto!"

"Va bene allora!"

Stavo per salutare il mio amico quando sentii aprire la porta di scatto e vedere Mark e Derek che si azzuffavano.

"Derek!" esclamai cercando di separarli.

Non ci riuscivo.

"Mark e Derek finitela!" ordinai.

Avevo paura di beccarmi anche io qualche cazzotto però mi intromisi. Stavo per separarli quando arrivò una macchina: era Meredith.

Mi aiutò a separarli.

"Derek perché l'avete fatto?" domandai allontanandolo da Mark.

"Derek potrei parlarti?" domandò Meredith.

"Addison ti posso parlare?" domandò Mark subito dopo senza dar modo a Derek di rispondere alla dodicenne.

Guardai Derek e ciò che rispondeva a Meredith era anche la risposta per Mark.

"Sì!" esclamò guardando Meredith.

Così risposi anche io a Mark.

"Addison?"

"Derek!"

"Perché parli con quell'essere?"

"Tu? Perché parli con Meredith in questo stato?"

"5minuti!"

"Va bene!"

"Che c'è Mark?" domandai secca.

"Perché torni con lui? Addison io e te potevamo essere felici!"

"Mark… io ho sempre amato Derek! C'è stato un periodo dove sono stata sola, dov'eri? Adesso che Derek è tornato da me… torni anche tu?"

"Addison tu mi hai tradito con Alex."

"Eravamo insieme? No… tu mi tradisti con delle infermiere."

"Mark addio!" conclusi il discorso.

Mi avvicinai a Derek guardando l'orologio ed esclamai:

"2 minuti"

Passò del tempo e Derek entrò nella roulotte.

"Perché avete fatto a pugni?" domandai calma.

"Cosa ti ha detto?"

"Non rispondermi con un'altra domanda ma con una risposta."

"Perché quando sei passata ti guardava il sedere e poi perché mi ha detto che non ero adatto a te!" spiegò.

"A me non ha detto niente di rilevante… partiamo?"

Dopo un bacio passionale partimmo per la bella assolata Los Angeles.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Los Angeles

Arrivammo all'aeroporto di Los Angeles e Sam era lì ad aspettarci.

"Com'è andato il viaggio?" domandò salutandoci.

"Bene." Rispose Derek.

"Allora Sam?" dissi mettendomi accanto a lui.

"Non sai aspettare eh? Curiosona." Rispose sorridendo e facendo l'occhiolino a Derek.

"Sai che sono curiosa."

Iniziarono a prendermi in giro Sam e Derek e qualsiasi cosa dicessi per difendermi trovavano il modo di usarlo per continuare a prendermi in giro.

"Naomi è cambiata ultimamente." Disse serio Sam.

"Me ne sono accorta non è nemmeno coerente con le sue idee." Incalzai.

"Perché?" domandò Derek.

"Io me ne sono accorto quel giorno che tu eri al St. Ambrose da Charlotte."

"Arrivò tuo fratello Archer e chiese di te a Dell…" continuò.

"Archer a L. A.?" lo interruppi.

"Dell gli ha detto che eri uscita con Derek perché non sapeva dov'eri, tuo fratello si precipitò allo studio di Naomi. Io ero nel corridoio e ho sentito tutto. Lui ha iniziato a urlare: 'Sei la sua migliore amica e non la fermi e poi non mi dici niente?' Naomi non rispondeva e gli faceva segno di abbassare la voce. Lui continuò: ' Tu la mia ragazza mi tieni nascosta una cosa del genere se mia sorella starà male per quell'essere la colpevole sei tu che non l'hai fermata.' A questo punto Naomi rispose: 'Addison ama Derek.' E Archer la rispose a tono: ' e tu mi ami?'" spiegò.

"Cosa? Archer e Naomi? Ecco perché aveva cambiato idea su me e Derek." Aggiunsi.

"Archer mi odia!" esclamò Derek.

"Quindi tu e Naomi non state più insieme?" domandai perplessa.

"No, lei passa le notti con tuo fratello."

"Maya?" domandò Derek.

"Sta con me, ma non sa niente di questa storia." Rispose Sam abbassando lo sguardo.

Arrivammo sotto casa e salutammo il nostro amico.

Entrai in casa e Derek iniziò a baciarmi sul collo.

"Amore!" esclamai sorpresa dal suo gesto.

"Perché non andiamo di sopra?" sussurrò dolcemente nell'orecchio.

Senza risponderlo iniziai a baciarlo. Per le scale non facevamo altro che baciarci. Arrivammo nella mia stanza e allungai la mano per accendere la luce.

"No! Non accendere la luce!" esclamò prendendomi la mano.

"Devo mettere a caricare il cellulare."

"Ora?"

"Sì! È spento e sono reperibile al lavoro." Risposi.

"Uff!" sbuffò.

Accesi la luce e notai qualcosa d'insolito: Naomi e Archer.

"Nel mio letto!" esclamai incredula.

"Addison…" cercava di scusarsi Naomi.

"Vi aspetto giù." Dissi alterata.

Mi precipitai al piano di sotto e andai ad aprire una bottiglia di vino.

"Derek vino?"

"No!" rispose dolcemente.

Dopo un po' arrivarono i due amanti.

"Sorella come stai?" domandò Archer avvicinandosi a me.

"Stavo bene." Risposi indietreggiando.

"Addison, volevo parlarti ma non ce n'è stato modo!" esclamò Naomi.

"Per dirmi che non dovevo andare con Derek c'è stato il modo." Dissi sarcastica.

"Addison abbassa i toni!" esclamò Archer.

"Cretino!" esclamai sorseggiando il vino.

"Perchè nel mio letto?" domandai acida.

"Pensavamo che fossi a Seattle con quello." Rispose mio fratello.

"Ha un nome: Derek! Un hotel non era possibile?"

"Sorella cara…"

"Sorella cara un bel niente e levati dalla faccia quell'espressione da ebete… Derek andiamo!"

"Dove vai?" domandò Archer.

Gli lanciai un'occhiataccia e uscii di casa.

Derek era al mio fianco che mi accarezzava i capelli per farmi calmare.

Dopo una passeggiata sulla spiaggia tornai a casa e loro erano sul divano.

"Sono stanca, vi cedo il mio letto e noi andremo nella stanza degli ospiti!" dissi salendo le scale.

"Addison aspetta!" esclamò Naomi.

Mi fermai sul quinto gradino ma non mi voltai verso di lei, Derek era già di sopra.

"Volevo dirtelo ma…"

"Non m'interessa… buona notte." L'interruppi acida.

Arrivai nella stanza dove Derek mi aspettava e mi preparai per la notte.

"Buona notte amore!" esclamai.

"Buona notte." Rispose stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Ocean side wellness group

Il mattino dopo andai in clinica e portai con me anche Derek. Entrai e nella hall c'erano Sam e Dell.

"Naomi?" domandai acida.

"Nel suo ufficio." Rispose Dell.

"Derek aspettami qui."

Mi diressi verso l'ufficio di Naomi come una furia, senza bussare entrai.

"Addison!" esclamò.

"Questa è la mia lettera di dimissione!" esclamai gettandole la lettera sulla scrivania.

"Esagerata!" esclamò prendendola.

"Non pensare che me ne voglia andare per la scena squallida di ieri sera, ma semplicemente perché voglio vivere con Derek. In questa settimana preparerò le mie pazienti." Spiegai acida.

"Addison alle tue pazienti posso pensare io!" esclamò calma.

"Bene! Allora posso partire anche oggi!" esclamai uscendo dall'ufficio.

"Addison?" mi chiamò seguendomi.

"Che c'è?"

"Perché fai così?"

"Sei arrabbiata perché vado a letto con tuo fratello?" continuò.

"A me non importa con chi vai a letto tanto lui è un donnaiolo e tu ci caschi come una pera. Importa che eravate nel mio letto e che cambi idea su me e Derek per lui!" spiegai con tono alto.

"abbassa la voce!" esclamò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Perché? Hai paura che ci sentano? Ormai lo sanno tutti e l'ultima a saperlo sono stata io!"

Ero arrabbiata con Naomi, anche se non c'era un motivo valido, le urlavo contro senza ascoltare le sue ragioni.

"Non piacere quando un giorno Maya sceglierà di stare con Sam perché ora ti stai comportando da adolescente innamorata e la lasci sola! Quando ti tradirà non ripiegarti sull'amore che Sam prova per te! Accetta il consiglio."

"Addison quella che ora sta sbagliando sei tu!" esclamò.

"Sono sempre la solita esagerata lo ammetto."

Ero esagerata forse gli avvenimenti del giorno prima a Seattle sommati a quelli della sera mi facevano essere così acida.


	18. Chapter 18

18. chat con Giuseppe

Entrai nel mio studio e accesi il computer, volevo mandare una e-mail al mio fratellone Giuseppe che viveva in Italia con la sua famiglia. Giuseppe era il mio fratellone. Era più grande di me di una decina di anni,ma rimaneva pur sempre il mio amato e tenero fratellone. Di solito tra fratelli e sorelle con maggior differenza di età non ci si è molto legati,ma noi..avevamo un rapporto stupendo. non potevamo stare l'uno senza l'altra. ogni novità,prima di andare nelle bocche altrui,passava sulla nostra. Su ogni cosa ci consigliavamo a vicenda. Eravamo inseparabili e mai avrei pensato che lo avremmo fatto. fu lui a farmi accettare le proposte fattemi qui in America. io,pur di starli affianco,avrei rifiutato. sapeva che non volevo lasciarlo,sapevo che non voleva lasciarmi andare,ma entrambi sapevamo che per il mio bene quella sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare. era sempre stato un ragazzo aperto,sereno,dolce,altruista,molto alla moda e ancora ora lo è anche se è ormai un uomo. non ha mai amato la scuola,mi diceva sempre di andare a scuola per i compagni,con loro si divertiva molto a fare le solite ragazzate e una volta finita la scuola,non continuò gli studi,si iscrisse in un corso per seguire ed intraprendere la propria passione:le automobili. Inizialmente iniziò aprendo una piccola scuola guida nella città dove risiedeva,poi ne aprì un'altra in un paesino nei dintorni. con i ragazzi era sempre disponibile,scherzava con loro,ma quando c'era da essere severi lo era..alla grande anche! Ebbe poche storie. Storie con delle ragazze finite tutte male poichè a soffrire era sempre lui. l'ultima di queste lo cambiò completamente fino a non farli distinguere il giorno dalla notte,almeno fin quando non arrivò Carmen,simpaticissima e piaciuta a tutti da sempre. da quel che mi diceva,lui non avrebbe mai dovuto sposarsi,ma con Carmen fu diverso. voleva,ma fu molto determinato nel fare il passo in avanti quando seppe che Carmen era in attesa di una piccola creatura,rendendo tutti felici. Questa creatura cambiò molto la mia famiglia al suo arrivo. ad ogni evento cercavo di non mancare mai. approfittavo del momento anche per rivedere mio fratello e la sua compagna. Mi collegai in rete e aprii prima la chat di messenger per poi aprire la casella di posta. Avevo iniziato a scrivere la e-mail quando vidi che era in linea.  
Li mandai un messaggio prima che potesse farlo lui,a volte facevamo a chi contattava l'altro prima.  
Addison loves him:  
"fratellone mi manchiiiiiiiiiiii..!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Sorellina! Te per niente XD"  
Addison loves him:  
"Che fai?"  
Giuseppe:  
"Non riuscivo a dormire e navigo un pò.."  
Addison loves him:  
"Come mai,successo qualcosa? Carmen? Melissa?"  
Giuseppe:  
"No nulla,va tutto alla grande fortunatamente… mia moglie è al letto e Melissa anche."  
Addison loves him:  
"stavo per scriverti una e-mail,sai?… ho delle novità!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Dimmi tutto… Addison a chi ama? questa si che è una novità!"  
Addison loves him:  
"Eheh… allora inizio da questa novità… Derek e io siamo tornati insieme "  
Giuseppe:  
"Derek Shepherd?"  
Addison loves him:  
"Sì!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Sono contento per te! Davvero! Altre novità?"  
Addison loves him:  
"sì! Torneremo a vivere insieme a N. Y. La prossima settimana"  
Giuseppe:  
"Tutto torna come prima?"  
Addison loves him:  
"Certo…"  
Giuseppe:  
"Che fai?"  
Addison loves him:  
"ora sono in clinica ho appena litigato con la tua nuova cognata!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Chi? questa mi è nuova"  
Addison loves him:  
"Naomi è la nuova fiamma di Archer."  
Giuseppe:  
"Mi stupite sempre di più…"  
Addison loves him:  
"perché?"  
Giuseppe:  
"Non tanto tu, perché sapevo che amavi Derek! Archer invece… quando metterà la testa a posto?"  
Addison loves him:  
"Mai… quando verrete a New York?"  
Giuseppe:  
"Non lo so… Melissa mi dice sempre che vuole venire da te ma Carmen non vuole mandarla sola."  
Addison loves him:  
"Venite tutti e tre, mi farebbe piacere… Fratellone se Melissa a scuola verrà promossa perché non le fate questo regalo? Se Carmen non vuole mandarla sola vengo a prenderla io! Avrà tre mesi di vacanza quest'estate e due potrà trascorrerli qui con noi!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Dovrei parlarne con mia moglie"  
Addison loves him:  
"Tu cosa ne pensi?"  
Giuseppe:  
"Scenderesti solo per venire a prendere Melissa?"  
Addison loves him:  
"Scenderei qualche settimana prima per stare un po' con voi e vedere la città dove vivete!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Penso che sia un'ottima idea!"  
Addison loves him:  
"Ti voglio bene!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Anche io… adesso vado a dormire! Sorellina fai la brava e … saluta mio cognato!"  
Addison loves him:  
"Con gradissimo piacere… tu dai un bacione alle tue donne e uno forte forte a te!"  
Giuseppe:  
"Buon lavoro!"  
Addison loves him:  
"Notte"  
Ero contentissima di aver parlato con il mio fratellone. Erano anni che non lo vedevo. era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'avevo sentito. Melissa era la sua unica figlia che ormai aveva 18 anni. Rivedere Giuseppe e la sua famiglia qui a NY sarebbe stato fantastico

Uscii dal mio studio con un sorriso splendente e Derek che era con Sam rimase stupito.  
"Amore, che hai fatto?" domandò avvicinandosi a me.  
"Ho parlato con Giuseppe e ti saluta." Risposi.  
Tornammo a casa e preparammo le ultime cose per New york.  
"Amore con Sam prima ho preso i biglietti per Parigi!" esclamò Derek sorridendo.


	19. Chapter 19

19. _Partenza per Parigi_

I giorni passarono in fretta e partimmo per il nostro week- end a Parigi. Arrivammo all'aeroporto e Derek era più sorridente del solito.

"Che hai?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sono contento." Rispose stampandomi un bacio sulla tempia destra.

Mi teneva per mano con un ragazzino innamorato ed ero contenta del suo comportamento. Durante l'attesa mi sorrideva di tanto in tanto e parlava di vari argomenti.

"Derek, hai parlato con il dottor Smith?" domandai passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

"Sì, doveva mandarmi una mail per mandarmi gli orari del reparto. Tu?"

"Certo, mi ha detto che fra due settimane c'è un concorso per insegnare all'università di infermieristica."

"Cosa insegnerai?"

"Genetica."

"Insegnerai e starai nel reparto?"

"Sì!"  
"Non mi sta bene!" esclamò

"Perché?" domandai perplessa.

"Perché poi non staremo mai insieme!"

"Amore, credi che passerò tutta la giornata tra ragazzi e pazienti?"

"Mi abbandonerai a casa…" disse imitando la voce di un bambino triste.

"Non è vero… avrei del tempo per te!"

"Addison, amore… questo week end voglio divertirmi."

Rimase taciturno per un po' di tempo.

"Hai fatto pace con Naomi?" sussurrò al mio orecchio.

"No, ma non ne abbiamo bisogno di fare pace… basterà una chiamata!" risposi sorridendo.

"VOLO 65738 LOS ANGELES PARIGI" annunciò la voce all'altoparlante.

Salimmo sull'aereo e Derek mi accarezzava i capelli. Il viaggio non fu stancante poiché accanto avevo un dolce uomo.

"Siamo arrivati alla città dell'amore!" esclamò uscendo dall'aeroporto.

"Posai le nostre cose in hotel e usciamo per una passeggiata?" domandai sorridendo.

"Certo."

Arrivammo in hotel e Derek si tuffò sul letto.

"Sei stanco?" domandai distendendomi accanto a lui.

"No!" esclamò.

Iniziò a baciarmi io rispondevo ai suoi baci, iniziai a sbottonargli la camicia e lui si tirò indietro.

"Che fai?" domandò sorridendo.

"Niente, controllavo se avevi tutti i bottoni alla camicia." Risposi sarcastica.

"Non volevamo andare a fare un giro?" domandò abbottando la camicia.

"Sì." Risposi secca.

Mi alzai dal letto e andai nel bagno per rinfrescarmi la faccia, sistemai il trucco e tornai nella stanza da Derek.

"Sei pronta?" domandò prendendo la fotocamera.

"Sì, hai portato la fotocamera?" domandai con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Certo." Rispose con in suo sorriso stupendo.

"Voglio andare alla tour Eiffel!" esclamò uscendo dall'albergo.

"Di notte dev'essere bellissima." Continuò.

"Non saprei, vedremo quando arriveremo" aggiunsi.

Lungo il tragitto parlammo di vari argomenti, scherzammo su tutto.

"Un'altra cosa che voglio vedere assolutamente è il Moulin Rouge!" esclamò.

"Ah ho capito tutto allora!" esclamai con sarcasmo.

"Capisci sempre un doppio senso che non uso."

"Non usi ma c'è!"

"Perché voglio vedere il Moulin Rouge?" domandò guardandomi di sottecchi.

"Per le signorine che lavorano." Risposi ridendo.

"Sei sempre la solita."

"Perché?"

"Voglio vedere il Moulin Rouge non per le signorine che ci lavorano, ma perché è il nome del nostro film amore!" rispose.

"Tesoro mio, io scherzavo!"

"Ah ah!"

Continuammo a camminare e a scherzare fin quando arrivammo alla tour Eiffel. Era uno splendore. A dir il vero era un groviglio di ferro senz'anima che prendeva vita grazie a sterili luci da addobbi natalizi.

"Non è stupenda?" domandò retoricamente Derek tirando fuori la fotocamera.

"Derek, ti faccio io una foto con la tour Eiffel dietro!" esclamai.

Senza rispondere mi tirò a lui e mi disse di sorridere, aveva la fotocamera nella mano destra in un'altezza che avrebbe immortalato le nostre facce con la tour Eiffel dietro.

"E' uscita bene!" esclamò vedendo la foto.

Continuammo a passeggiare e a immortalare momenti della nostra nuova vita. A ogni scatto pensavo che quel meraviglioso momento fosse eterno, mi immaginavo tra molti anni a stringere quelle foto con mani raggrinzite e vecchie con lui al mio fianco.


	20. Chapter 20

20_. Proposta di matrimonio_.

Il mattino seguente fui svegliata dal dolce suono della voce di Derek.

"Amore… buongiorno!" esclamò.

"Ho la colazione." Continuò.

"Cosa c'è di buono?" domandai stiracchiandomi.

"Croissant, caffè, cioccolata e scatola del gioielliere!" rispose.

Cosa? Scatola del gioielliere? Cosa si era inventato? Aprii gli occhi di scatto e lo guardai, era seduto accanto a me con il vassoio della colazione in mano. Posò il vassoio e prese la scatola del gioielliere.

"Un trilogy… è per sempre!" esclamò aprendo la scatola.

Mi venne in mente una frase che ripeteva spesso Archer quando si parlava di Parigi: "La patria del finto romanticismo è giusto che sia romantico per finta." Non condividevo per niente quel modo di pensare, Derek non era finto, Derek mi amava.

Prese la mia mano sinistra e dolcemente m'infilò il trilogy all'anulare. Mi avvicinai alle sue morbide labbra e lo baciai.

"Adesso dobbiamo affiancarci la fede!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?" domandai sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì" rispose stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

"Originale come proposta!" esclamai sarcastica.

"Trova una risposta altrettanto originale." Incalzò.

"Beh… amore non sono pronta per questo passo, sai alla nostra età!" esclamai rivolgendo lo sguardo al mio anulare.

"Certo amore che ti sposo." Continuai.

Questa volta fu lui ad avvicinarsi a me e a baciarmi, provai a sbottonare la camicia al mio uomo per vedere se si tirasse indietro come la sera precedente, per fortuna non lo fece. Fu una mattinata di pura e vera passione.


	21. Chapter 21

21. _Parigi, Parigi e ancora Parigi._

Nel pomeriggio andammo a fare un giro al centro pompideau, lì prendemmo dei pensierini per i nostri nipoti.

"Amore, ho un'idea!" esclamò Derek mentre leggevo la trama di un libro.

"Che idea?" domandai alzando lo sguardo.

"Dato che abbiamo una settimana libera prima di iniziare, perché non andiamo in Italia da Giuseppe e poi torniamo a New York?" propose la sua idea. Era come se avesse partecipato alla conversazione fatta con mio fratello.

"Sì, lo chiamo subito." Risposi posando il libro.

Uscimmo dal negozio e composi il numero di casa di mio fratello e rispose la mia nipotina Melissa.

"Pronto!" esclamò.

"Ciao Mely, sono zia…"

"Zia Addison!" m'interruppe entusiasta nel sentirmi. Come con suo padre,avevo anche con lei un rapporto molto stretto. anche se c'era molta differenza di età,Melissa mi aveva sempre confessato che per lei ero sua sorella mai avuta,la sua migliore amica con cui confidarsi. certo aveva molti amici,tra i quali c'erano il suo migliore amico e la sua migliore amica,ma mi aveva sempre confessato che con loro, sebbene il grande rapporto,non si era mai aperta del tutto come faceva con me.

"Come stai?" domandai mettendomi sottobraccio a Derek.

"Bene, tu?"

"Benissimo, sei sola in casa?"

"No, papà sta per uscire."

"Puoi passarmelo?"

Attesi qualche secondo al telefono…

"Addison?" domandò Giuseppe.

"Fratellone… che fai?"

"Stavo andando ad aprire la scuola guida."

"Senti, volevo dirti che io e Derek siamo a Parigi… e che abbiamo una settimana libera. Se per voi non è problema vorremo venirvi a salutare!"

"Ne sarei felicissimo, ho voglia di vedervi e soprattutto a te!"

"Ok, allora ci vediamo lunedì!" esclamai entusiasta.

"Va bene! Ciao!" esclamò chiudendo la chiamata.

Dopo il centro pompideau decidemmo di andare al Louvre. C'erano varie opere ma ci soffermammo davanti alla "Gioconda".

"Sai perché sembra che ti segue con lo sguardo?" domandò Derek.

"No!" esclamai con lo sguardo rivolto al grande quadro.

"Il suo creatore cioè Leonardo Da Vinci ha disegnato il suo volto rivolto a un lato, lo sguardo a un altro lato e le spalle anche." Spiegò la mia guida personale.

Annuì solamente e passammo al quadro successivo. A ogni quadro mi spiegava la caratteristica che li rendeva unici a parte il loro creatore. Uscimmo dal museo ed era diventato buio. Andammo in albergo e posammo le nostre compere. Ci rinfrescammo e andammo ancora in giro. Il giorno seguente la stessa storia, passeggiate, compere, foto e tenere coccole. Il week- end a Parigi trascorse velocemente e non vedevo l'ora di arrivare a Roma per salutare il mio fratellone e la sua famiglia.


	22. Chapter 22

22. _Italia_

Sull'aereo Derek e io parlavamo del week- end appena trascorso. Era bello riavere accanto l'uomo che veramente avevo sempre amato. Il viaggio non fu per niente faticoso e stancante, anche perché stavo andando da Giuseppe e dovevo recuperare il tempo che avevo trascorso lontano da lui. Scesi dall'aereo ed ero felicissima, mancava poco e li avrei rivisti.

Varcai la porta dell'aeroporto e con lo sguardo li cercavo, non riuscivo a vederli.

"Eccoli lì!" esclamò Derek indicandoli.

Lasciai la sua mano e corsi da loro, abbracciai prima il mio fratellone. Un abbraccio fortissimo, non volevo lasciarlo per nulla al mondo. Era sempre lo stesso, con jeans stretti, maglioncino di un colore vivace e sotto una camicetta della quale si poteva notare solo il colletto ben piegato. Era primavera e si stava bene anche senza giubbotto,ma nonostante ciò Giuseppe aveva un giubbotto di pelle stretto abbottonato per meta ed occhiali da sole di marca facevano di lui un gran tipo.

"Dovrei essere gelosa?" domandò in modo sarcastico mia cognata Carmen.

"No!" risposi sciogliendo la presa.

Salutai anche le due donne che si prendevano cura di mio fratello, cioè la moglie Carmen e la figlia Melissa.

Carmen aveva cambiato look, la ricordavo con i capelli scuri, lunghi fino le spalle e sempre lisci, ora invece li aveva un po' più corti e ricci, con qualche meches bionda.

Melissa aveva i capelli lunghi e mossi, scuri come i suoi grandi occhioni. Era cresciuta molto.

Mio fratello viveva in una piccola città del Molise. Campobasso era distante da Roma circa due ore e mezza di viaggio. Salimmo in macchina e Giuseppe mise in moto la sua lancia y bianca. Derek era avanti accanto a mio fratello, noi donne eravamo dietro a chiacchierare.

"Papà ti fermi a un autogrill?" domandò Melissa sporgendo tra i due sedili.

"va bene." Rispose Giuseppe.

Dopo qualche km mio fratello mise la freccia ed entrò nell'aria di servizio. Parcheggiò la sua auto bianca e scendemmo tutti dall'auto.

"Mamma cos'è quella macchia?" domandò Melissa indicando un punto sul pantalone di Carmen.

"Dove?" domandò perplessa Carmen.

Melissa andando avanti a lei le indicò il punto preciso.

"Prendi la borsa e corriamo al bagno!" esclamò Carmen correndo.

"Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, volete qualcosa?" domandò Derek.

"No, grazie!" rispose Giuseppe.

"No, grazie!" risposi sorridendo.

Rimanemmo lì io e Giuseppe appoggiati al muso della macchina.

"Derek mi ha chiesto di sposarlo!" esclamai mettendo in mostra il mio anulare.

"Sono contento!" aggiunse sorridendo.

"Vedo che c'è qualcosa che ti turba." Continuò.

"Io lo amo, però lui vuole qualcosa che io non posso dargli!"

"Cioè?" domandò preoccupato.

"Vuole dei figli… ma io non posso averne!" risposi abbassando lo sguardo.

"Siete stati già sposati e senza figli." Incalzò accarezzandomi i lunghi capelli che scendevano sulle spalle.

Sentii delle fitte all'addome e trattenei il fiato per qualche secondo.

"Addison stai bene?" domandò Giuseppe.

"Sì!" mentii.

C'era qualcosa che non andava in me, non capivo cosa.

"Sicura di stare bene?" continuò con le sue domande.

Iniziai a sudare e la testa mi girava.

"Sì, un calo di pressione!" risposi accennando un sorriso.

Aprii la borsa e presi una caramella.

"Eccoci!" esclamò Melissa abbracciandomi.

"Zia sono contenta che sei venuta!" continuò.

"Sono contenta anche io di vederti!" esclamai sorridendo.

Dopo qualche secondo arrivò anche Derek.

Durante il viaggio Melissa mi raccontava della scuola e degli amici. Arrivammo a Campobasso e le temperature erano più basse rispetto a Roma.


	23. Chapter 23

_23. Campobasso _

Durante la notte non riuscii a chiudere occhio, avevo le fitte che erano comparse quel pomeriggio. Mi giravo e rigiravo, i pensieri viaggiavano e le fitte erano sempre più forti. Mi alzai dal letto e andai in cucina.

"Carmen come mai in piedi?" domandai sedendomi di fronte a mia cognata.

"Dolori mestruali e mi sono fatta un tè caldo, tu come mai in piedi?" rispose sorseggiando il tè.

"Sarà il fuso orario!" esclamai abbassando lo sguardo.

"Vuoi del tè?"

"No, grazie!" risposi trattenendo l'aria.

"Sicura che è il fuso orario?" domandò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"No" risposi sincera.

"Cos'hai?" continuò con le sue domande.

"Da questo pomeriggio che ho delle fitte che mi fanno mancare l'aria." Risposi.

"A volte gira anche la testa." Continuai.

"Non so forse sarà il cambiamento d'aria" spiegò.

"Forse!" esclamai.

Passammo la notte a raccontarci vita, morte e miracoli degli anni passati lontani.

Verso mattina andammo a letto. Cercai di chiudere occhio ma non ci riuscii. Misi dietro le mani dietro la nuca e fissai il soffitto bianco.

"Cos'hai?" sussurrò Derek dolcemente.

"Niente, ho come un presentimento!" risposi.

"Del tipo?"

"Non so precisamente, ma questo presentimento è accostato ad altre cose." Spiegai.

"Passerà!" esclamò stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

Mi limitai a sorridergli e mi alzai.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai entrando in cucina dove stava la famigliola felice di Giuseppe.

Mi piaceva quel quadretto dolce.

"Zia, oggi non ho scuola andiamo a fare un giro insieme?" propose Melissa.

"Come mai non hai scuola?" domandai sedendomi accanto a lei.

"Dovrei andare solo per due ore, quindi preferisco non andare e stare in giro con te!" esclamò dandomi una gomitata.

"Certo… vengo volentieri in giro con te!" esclamai.

"Addie il caffè come piace a te!" esclamò Carmen porgendomi la tazza del caffè.

Io amavo il caffè bello forte e solamente con un'idea di zucchero.

"Grazie." Dissi sorridendo.

Giuseppe propose a Derek di andare a scuola guida con lui, in un paese limitrofo.

Mi preparai per uscire con mia nipote e cercai di soffocare quel presentimento che avevo. Prese le chiavi della macchina di Carmen e mi fece segno di andare. Salii in macchina e allacciai la cintura.

"Non ce n'è bisogno!" esclamò mia nipote accendendo lo stereo.

"Cara valuterò io se ce n'è bisogno o meno!" esclamai con un mezzo sorriso.

"Non ti fidi?"

"Si mi fido." Mentii, in verità non mi fidavo di nessuno. A volte neanche di Derek mi fidavo.

Ogni tanto cercavo di frenare al posto suo, poi quando c'erano le macchine parcheggiate avevo paura che andasse a sbattere. All'improvviso scoppiò a ridere.

"Mi ha insegnato papà!" esclamò ridendo.

"Chi ti ha detto niente!" esclamai.

"Hai paura e si nota."

"Veramente?" domandai sorridendo.

"Vera liquirizia!" esclamò sorridendo.

"Eh?" non capii cosa intendeva.

"Vera – mente non è menta, è liquirizia." Rispose.

"Zia era una battuta." Continuò.

"Avevo capito."

Arrivammo a destinazione: un luogo in cima a una montagna non abbastanza alta, c'era un castello e di fronte una chiesa. Guardando di fronte noi si vedeva la strada e le macchine che la percorrevano, e dei paesini che erano anch'essi sulle montagne. Era un bel posto per stare tranquilli.

"Se mi hai portato qui è perché devi dirmi qualcosa?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sì." Rispose passando una mano nei suoi lunghi capelli.

"Dimmi!" esclamai sedendomi sul muretto che circondava quello spazio.

"Penso di essermi innamorata!" esclamò diventando rossa.

"Pensi?"

"Beh mi sono innamorata." Rispose.

"È un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande di me." Continuò.

"Quanti anni?"

"Tre. Fa il terzo anno di università, studia per diventare direttore di banche. È stupendo! Ha i capelli castani e gli occhi chiari come zio. Porta i capelli alzati e il ciuffo rivolto a destra ma sempre alto. Veste in modo sportivo. Per pagarsi gli studi lavoro." Spiegò.

"Mi hai detto tutto tranne il nome." Incalzai.

"Danilo."

"Che lavoro fa?" domandai curiosa.

"Lavora nel bar accanto alla scuola guida di papà." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

Continuammo a parlare di questo ragazzo, di cosa le piaceva di lui e di come l'aveva conosciuto. Passammo la mattinata lì a parlare di varie cose, la scuola, gli amici e dei genitori.

"Zia io vorrei venire da te a New York, ma mamma non mi ci manda!"

"Perché non ti manda?"

"Ha paura di farmi viaggiare sola." Rispose sbuffando.

"Ormai sono cresciuta non capisco le sue paure."

"Ai suoi occhi resterai sempre una bambina."

"Non per questo devo stare sempre sotto la sua sottana!" esclamò.

"Un giorno verrai."

"Quando?"

"Ehm… quest'estate." Risposi.

"Non ci credo."

"Sei pessimista nipote cara!"

"Ci crederò solo quando sarò sull'aereo in volo." Concluse.

Tornammo a casa e Carmen voleva sapere della nostra mattinata.

"Siamo state in giro è stata un'ottima guida turistica." Mentii, non potevo dirle che avevamo parlato e che si era confidata con me.

Nel pomeriggio Giuseppe non era tanto impegnato con il lavoro quindi ci diede appuntamento davanti la sua scuola guida verso le cinque e mezza.

Andammo all'appuntamento con mio fratello e decidemmo di andare a prendere un aperitivo al bar accanto. Ero sottobraccio a mio fratello e scherzavamo, quando mi sentii afferrare per la maglietta blu.

Mi voltai e Melissa scuoteva la testa. La guardai con un sopracciglio inarcato, e mi fece segno che c'era Danilo. Ormai Giuseppe, Derek e Carmen erano già entrati.

"Non posso tirarmi indietro avranno già ordinato." Spiegai.

Entrammo nel bar e mia nipote aveva lo sguardo rivolto a terra, era in imbarazzo.

"Addison un prosecco?" domandò mio fratello.

Guardai a mia nipote e se prendevo un prosecco non potevo buttarlo giù in un sorso per poi uscire con lei.

"Un succo all'ananas." Risposi sorridendo.

"Un succo?" domandò perplesso Derek.

"Sì." Risposi facendogli segno, ma non capì.

Bevvi in un sorso e facendo finta di niente feci partire la suoneria del mio telefonino.

"Scusate!" esclamai alzandomi.

Feci segno a Melissa di uscire.

Aspettammo che uscissero gli altri e come Melissa vide che varcavano la porta per uscire mi fece segno.

"D'accordo!" finsi una comunicazione con un ipotetico qualcuno.

"Ciao." Conclusi la recita.

La serata proseguì con una cena fuori e passeggiate per il centro.


	24. Chapter 24

_24. Settimana con Giuseppe_

Passammo una settimana bellissima, purtroppo volò. Andammo in giro dalla sera alla mattina, mangiammo i piatti tipici di quella regione. C'erano dei posti che erano bellissimi e tranquilli, cosa che agli States non trovavi mai. Mia nipote non andò neanche un giorno a scuola, trovava sempre qualche scusa nuova per non andare. Quando andavamo a scuola guida da mio fratello e decidevamo di andare al bar accanto lei era abile nel trovare scuse e non entrare. Mi aveva presentato i suoi migliori amici: Francesco e Mara. Erano i suoi compagni di classe e di avventure, per cinque anni del liceo erano compagni di banco. Mi raccontarono di una loro professoressa che quando li richiamava gli diceva:

"Montgomery e i tuoi dirimpettai la volete finire?"

Immaginavo cosa potessero combinare tutti e tre insieme.

Nel tempo trascorso con mia cognata parlavamo di vari argomenti e lei mi confessò che voleva avere un altro figlio, ormai Melissa era cresciuta e poco qualche mese avrebbe lasciato Campobasso per studiare a Roma. Derek e Giuseppe passavano la maggior parte del tempo insieme, andavano anche a fare le guide insieme, poveri ragazzi con tutte e due in macchina con loro. Derek quando guidavo io diceva sempre di andare piano, di stare più a destra, metti la freccia e appunto per questo quando uscivamo insieme facevo guidare sempre a lui. L'ultimo giorno lo trascorremmo a Roma, fra i vari monumenti e negozi.


	25. Chapter 25

_25 New York_

Arrivammo a New York e tornò quel peso sullo stomaco. Un brutto presentimento, qualcosa sarebbe successo, ma cosa? Arrivammo davanti casa con il taxi e c'era qualcuno seduto sui gradini di casa. Ci avvicinammo e notammo che era Meredith.

"Cosa ci fa qui?" domandai guardando Derek.

"Non lo so." Rispose alzando le spalle.

Arrivammo di fronte a lei e non le diedi tempo di parlare.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" domandai con tono alterato.

"Sono venuta per parlare con Derek." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

"Tu sola con Derek … mai!" dissi.

"Addison calmati … vai dentro vengo subito." Disse calmo Derek.

Se mi ripeteva sempre che con Meredith era finita perché doveva parlarci?

Meredith si alzò e notai qualcosa di insolito: era incinta.

Rimasi a guardarla senza parole, lanciai un'occhiataccia a Derek ed entrai in casa.

Da dietro la finestra cercavo di spiare e capire cosa si dicevano ma ero troppo nervosa per capire. La mia mente cominciò a viaggiare. Non poteva essere di Derek quel bambino. Adesso che tutto andava bene tra noi era tornata. Iniziai a camminare avanti e dietro per il salotto, per il nervoso iniziai a mordicchiare le unghia. Per ingannare l'attesa che Derek rientrasse stappai una bottiglia di vino rosso. Riempii un bicchiere di quelli grandi e iniziai a sorseggiare. Lui ancora non rientrava e il bicchiere si svuotava e riempiva velocemente. Tornai dietro la finestra ed erano ancora a parlare, Derek gesticolava ma non riuscivo a capire di cosa parlavano. La bottiglia di vino ormai era vuota e decisi di aprirne un'altra. La testa cominciava a girare ma non volevo mollare il mio caro amico bicchiere. Mi sedetti vicino al tavolo con il bicchiere di fronte, non sapevo il motivo ma le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il mio viso. Tornai alla finestra e Derek era solo, seduto sui gradini e aveva la testa fra le mani. Aspettai che rientrava ma non vidi aprire quella porta. Andai nella stanza da letto e infilai il pigiama, tornai nel salotto e Derek ancora non rientrava. Stavo mettendo a posto le bottiglie vuote e la testa continuava a girare quando sentii la porta aprirsi. Lo guardai con un sopracciglio inarcato e mi appoggiai al muro con la speranza che la casa smettesse di girare.

"Addison… io ti amo e ti amerò per sempre, ma non posso lasciare che Meredith cresca il nostro bambino da sola." Disse fra le lacrime.

La casa continuava a girare ma ero lucida con la mente.

"Posa le chiavi sul tavolo e va via." Dissi fra le lacrime.

La dodicenne era venuta a prendersi il suo caro amato, non potevo competere con questo, lei gli stava dando la cosa che desiderava: un piccolo Shepherd, cosa che io non potevo dargli. Posò pian piano le chiavi sul tavolo e fra le lacrime si avvicinava a me.

"Quale parte non hai capito? Il vai via?" domandai staccandomi dal muro.

"Addison un ultimo bacio, ti prego." Aggiunse camminando pian piano verso di me.

"No!" esclamai con tono alto.

Arrivò vicino a me e con forza che non sapevo neanche io di possedere lo spinsi lontano da me. Aprì la porta e mi lasciò sola in quella casa immensa.


	26. Chapter 26

26. _io senza lui_

Fissavo il soffitto bianco e le scene dei nostri week- end passavano indisturbate. La sveglia iniziò a suonare e con la mano sinistra la spensi, notai il trilogy che brillava al mio anulare. Mi sedetti sul letto e con una mossa decisa tolsi l'anello. Non potevo gettarlo come in precedenza feci con la fede e il solitario. Lo misi sul comodino e appena si presentava l'occasione glielo restituivo. Dovevo affrontare il mio nuovo lavoro come insegnante al corso d'infermieristica e come ginecologa nell'ospedale prima di Seattle. Andai nel bagno e aprii l'acqua calda, mi misi sotto il getto dell'acqua, chiusi gli occhi e quella sua faccia sorridente era fissa nei miei pensieri. Dovevo lasciare dietro di me tutto ciò che era accaduto la sera prima. Accesi lo stereo per non pensare ma non fu di grande aiuto poiché c'era la colonna sonora della nostra vita. Mi preparai velocemente e abbandonai quella mura. Arrivai in ospedale e cercai l'ala universitaria per il mio primo giorno di lezione.

Trovai l'aula dove avevo lezione.

"Buongiorno!" esclamai togliendo gli occhiali da sole.

"Buongiorno." Risposero i pochi ragazzi che erano in classe.

Ero in anticipo di circa dieci minuti, approfittai per andare in segreteria a ritirare il registro e il programma.

"Addison?" mi sentii chiamare.

Mi voltai e vidi un mio vecchio collega.

" stai?" dissi sorridendo appena.

"Come mai qui a New York?" domandò abbracciandomi.

"Ho preso il posto del professore Rainbow nel corso d'infermieristica." Spiegai.

"Sapevo che era andato via ma non pensavo che chiamassero te." Disse incredulo.

"Perché non sono degna della cattedra di New York?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Pensavo che chiamassero un professore mediocre no un noto chirurgo come te." Rispose sorridendo.

"Vuoi degli infermieri mediocri?"

"No, sono contento che sarai di nuovo una mia collega."

Continuammo a parlare e persi quei dieci minuti di anticipo. Tornai in classe ma questa volta con qualche minuto in ritardo.

Mi presentai e chiesi ai ragazzi dov'erano arrivati con il programma di genetica e se c'era qualcosa che non avessero capito precedentemente con il collega Rainbow.

Mi dissero che era tutto chiaro quindi iniziai a spiegare il nuovo argomento.

"Ci sono quattro gruppi sanguigni nel sistema AB0. Gruppo A, gruppo B, gruppo AB e gruppo 0. E sono geneticamente controllati da un sistema a tre alleli. Ia Ib e i. I primi due alleli determinano un specifico antigene. L'allele i è incapace di produrne alcuno." Continuai nello spiegare, i ragazzi mi ascoltarono con interesse.

"Prima di cambiare argomento dieci minuti di pausa." Conclusi la prima parte di lezione.

Stavo andando a prendere un caffè quando il telefonino iniziò a squillare: era Derek.

Guardai lo schermo del telefonino per un po' e non lo risposi.

La giornata fu molto impegnativa, tra la lezione e tornare nel mio vecchio reparto. Stavo per tornare a casa quando arrivò un'emergenza. Tornai a casa ed ero stanca quindi andai dritta al letto.


	27. Chapter 27

_27. Maggio_

I giorni passavano e divennero settimane, le settimane divennero mesi. Ormai era trascorso un mese da quella sera. Per alzarmi ogni mattina avevo tolto qualsiasi foto con Derek che avevo per tutta casa, e sul telefonino. Passavo le notti a chiedermi e pensavo se un giorno potevo ricominciare, forse con il tempo che passava velocemente avevo qualche speranza. Non potevo vivere solo aspettando dovevo rischiare, non potevo restare ferma altrimenti l'ossigeno mi mancava, lui era il mio ossigeno. Impegnavo le mie giornate facendo in modo che quando tornavo a casa non avevo tempo per pensare a lui e dormivo. Una sera di Maggio, stavo rientrando a casa quando vidi una sagoma davanti la mia porta: era lui. Respirai profondamente e scesi dall'auto. Mi fermai sull'ultimo gradino e feci un altro respiro profondo.

"Che ci fai qui?" domandai con acidità.

Si voltò lentamente verso di me e mi fissò per qualche secondo.

"La dodicenne ti ha tagliato la lingua?" domandai con sarcasmo.

Se facevo l'acida riuscivo a rivolgergli la parola altrimenti avrei iniziato a piangere e non sarei riuscita a parlare.

"Avevo voglia di vederti!" esclamò abbassando lo sguardo.

Cercavo di trattenere le lacrime fingendo che niente mi potesse toccare.

"Come stai?" domandò rialzando lo sguardo.

Salii l'ultimo gradino e andai verso la porta, lacrime amare iniziarono a rigare il mio viso. Varcai la porta d'ingresso e gli feci segno di entrare.

Si guardò intorno e notò che era tutto cambiato, i muri dipinti di colori diversi e le nostre foto non erano lì dove ricordava.

"Accomodati!" esclamai indicando il divano.

"Hai cambiato tutto." Puntualizzò.

"Voglio colore nella mia vita, non voglio vivere nel nero che mi ha inondato il cuore." Spiegai.

"Addison, io penso ogni giorno a te… ti amo!" disse fra le lacrime.

Non lo risposi, sapevamo benissimo cosa provavo io per lui: amore.

"Voglio che tu sia felice, che non soffri!" continuò.

"So che ti ho fatto e ti faccio ancora del male però stavo impazzendo con le scena di quella sera." Aggiunse.

"Non andare via, rimani!" esclamai.

"Non mi lasciare." Continuai.

"Vorrei restare qui con te, ma non posso!"

"So che desideravi un piccolo Shepherd però non puoi venire qui come se fossi la tua amante!"

Mi tirò a sé e mi diede un bacio pieno di passione, cercai di staccarmi da lui ma non ci riuscivo anche perché io lo desideravo. Io desideravo lui come lui desiderava me. Dopo quel bacio finimmo nella stanza da letto. Il mattino seguente mi alzai senza svegliarlo, dopo essermi preparata corsi fuori casa. Era finita tra noi e dovevamo accettarlo entrambi. Mi venne a trovare altre volte durante quel mese, non volevo essere la sua amante ma la sua donna e poiché non potevo esserlo gli chiesi di non venire più da me.


	28. Chapter 28

_28. Giugno_

Quella mattina mi alzai dal letto di corsa per andare a vomitare nel bagno. Stavo cercando di tornare al letto ma la testa iniziò a girare fortissimo, mi sedetti sul bordo della vasca da bagno nell'attesa che passasse. Sembrava essere passato il giramento di testa quindi tornai al letto e chiamai in segreteria dato che quel giorno avevo solo la lezione di genetica. Come avevo fatto a prendere l'influenza al mese di Giugno non riuscivo a spiegarmelo. Chiusi gli occhi con la speranza che riuscissi a prendere di nuovo sonno, ma così non fu perché andai al bagno a vomitare. Passai la giornata tra il letto e il bagno. Il mattino seguente riuscii ad arrivare in cucina, preparai il caffè e quell'odore mi fece venire la nausea. Dovevo prendere qualcosa per fermare il vomito altrimenti avrei passato un'altra giornata al letto e al bagno, ma non potevo uscire di casa quindi chiamai la mia amica Sevvy.

"Pronto!" rispose al telefono.

"Che fai?" domandai sedendomi sul letto.

"Stavo per chiamarti." Rispose.

"Non sei al lavoro?" continuò.

"No… sono a casa con l'influenza." Risposi.

"A giugno con l'influenza?" domandò perplessa.

"Sì… sarà l'aria condizionata dell'auto."

"Ci vediamo fra un po'!" esclamò chiudendo la chiamata.

Scesi nel salotto e mi allungai sul divano, nell'attesa di Sevvy i pensieri cominciarono a vagare. Il protagonista dei miei pensieri era sempre lui, ritornavano le sue carezze e non sapevo che le storie finite non c'erano più.

"Toc toc." Bussò la mia amica alla porta.

"Come stai?" domandò vedendomi alla porta.

"Sei bianchissima!" continuò.

"Hai misurato la febbre?" aggiunse.

"Non ho febbre ma solo vomito, nausea e giramenti di testa." Spiegai sedendomi sul divano.

"Sicura che sia influenza?" domandò con sospetto.

"Cosa vuoi che sia!" esclamai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Andresti in farmacia per me?" domandai guardandola di sottecchi.

"Certo."rispose alzandosi.

"Ti serve qualcos'altro?" continuò.

"No!" risposi.

"Aspetta ti devo dire cosa mi devi prendere!" aggiunsi nel tentativo di fermarla ma era già uscita.

Passò una mezz'oretta e la mia amica tornò.

"Ho detto al farmacista i tuoi sintomi e mi ha dato questo!" esclamò porgendomi un pacchetto.

Aprii il pacchetto e vidi in test di gravidanza.

"Sevvy ma gli hai detto che non ero incinta!" esclamai con acidità.

"Sai che non posso avere figli." Continuai.

"Tu fallo così escludiamo quest'ipotesi." Ordinò.

"Io già l'escludo questa ipotesi." Puntualizzai.

"Ok! Quindi non lo farai neanche per farmi stare più sicura?" domandò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Se ti fa stare più tranquilla." Sottolineai alzandomi.

Andai nel bagno e seguii le indicazioni del foglietto illustrativo e uscii dal bagno.

"Allora?" domandò ansiosa Sevvy.

"Dobbiamo aspettare qualche secondo." Dissi secca.

"Tieni, io so già la risposta." Continuai porgendole il test con aria stanca.

"Addison qual è la risposta che conosci?" domandò col lo sguardo fisso sul testo.

"Che è negativo." Risposi sospirando.

"Invece è positivo!" esclamò porgendomi il test.

Afferrai il test e fissai le sue strisce.

"Sevvy non ci credo… è un errore!" esclamai passandole di nuovo il test.

"Se vuoi vado a comprare altri test." Disse sorridendo.

"Domandi andrò in ospedale e controllerò il livello di β-HCG e il livello di prolattina."

"Verrò con te!" esclamò.

"Se ci tieni."

Passai la giornata a pensare a quel test che mi aveva fatto fare Sevvy, ma sapevo che era tutto sbagliato era tutto un errore. La mattina seguente Sevvy mi venne a prendere per venire con me in ospedale. Andai nel mio reparto e chiesi a un'infermiera se gentilmente eseguiva i prelievi, preparai i buoni e mandammo le provette giù in laboratorio. Nell'attesa dei risultati andammo a fare colazione al bar.

"Se sarai incinta dovrai dirlo a Derek!" esclamò Sevvy sorseggiando il cappuccino.

"No, non glielo dirò mai e tu farai lo stesso!" dissi con sguardo minaccioso.

Salimmo al reparto ed erano arrivati i risultati. Presi il foglio e controllai. Rimasi in silenzio a fissare quei risultati, sentii gli occhi bruciare e poco dopo le lacrime iniziarono a rigare il mio viso.


	29. Chapter 29

_29. Luglio_

Dovevo fare la prima ecografia e nel corridoio dell'ospedale incontrai Carolyn. Feci finta di non vederla ma lei mi chiamò.

"Addison?"

Mi voltai e feci finta di essere sorpresa.

"Carolyn!"

"Come stai?" domandò avvicinandosi

"Come vuoi che stia?"

"Derek mi chiede spesso se ti vedo in giro." Disse abbassando lo sguardo.

Doveva nominarlo a forza? Non riuscivo ad affrontare la giornata se mi si metteva fra i pensieri e già dovevo affrontare l'ecografia da sola, senza di lui.

"Addison non voglio vedere mio figlio soffrire!" esclamò.

"Carolyn questa volta io non ho fatto niente, non è colpa mia se non stiamo più insieme. Ah quando lo vede può ridargli questo?" dissi porgendole la scatola con dentro il trilogy.

"Va bene." Rispose prendendo la scatoletta.

"Adesso devo andare. Ciao" conclusi lì il nostro dialogo.

Salii nel reparto e mi accomodai nella sala d'attesa. Dopo l'ecografia dovevo andare all'università che avevo gli esami.

"Dottoressa Montgomery può entrare!" esclamò l'infermiera facendomi strada.

"Addison, come stai?" domandò la collega.

"Hayley tutto bene." Risposi sorridendo.

Mise il gel sul mio ventre poi ci appoggiò il braccio dell'ecografo.

"Come primo periodo va bene." Disse Hayley.

Scrisse su un foglio le analisi che dovevo fare e mi diede l'appuntamento per la prossima ecografia.

Andai all'università e gli esami erano già iniziati.

Per quella facoltà gli esami erano a moduli cioè tre o più materie per un unico esame. La mia disciplina era nel modulo che conteneva anche biologia e biochimica. Il collega di biologia faceva fare prima un test scritto e chi passava quello poteva sostenere l'esame orale, il collega di biochimica aveva fatto fare in precedenza un test e chi voleva poteva confermare il voto di quel test, io invece facevo solo l'esame orale. Entrai nell'aula dove si sosteneva l'esame e i ragazzi erano attenti a rispondere alle domande del test di biologia.

"Addison io controllo i test e poi ti dico chi può sostenere l'esame orale." Disse il collega di biologia.

"James io congelerei i voti, chi se la sente anche se non passa il tuo test scritto può fare il mio esame." Spiegai.

"ok." Annuì

La maggior parte dei ragazzi passarono l'esame di genetica e la maggior parte non passò l'esame di biologia, quindi al prossimo appello non dovevano ripetere genetica.


	30. Chapter 30

_30. Agosto_

Sola me ne andavo per la città, passavo tra la folla che non sapeva che non vedeva il mio dolore cercando lui, sognando lui che più non avevo. Ormai erano passati mesi ma lui regnava come sempre tra i miei pensieri. Non volevo fargli sapere che aspettavo un figlio suo, perché non sarebbe tornato per me ma per il figlio che avevo dentro di me. L'università era chiusa e avevo quindici giorni di vacanza. Decisi di andare a Los Angeles in quella casa che non avevo condiviso con nessuno, poi l'aria ricca di salsedine faceva bene sia a me che al bambino. Arrivai a Los Angeles e pensai di passare a salutare i miei ex- colleghi. Salii in ascensore e intanto che le porte si chiudevano arrivò di corsa Violet.

"Addison." Disse sorpresa nel vedermi.

"Violet!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Come stai?" domandò pigiando il tasto del piano.

"Bene, tu?"

"Bene." Rispose.

Arrivammo all'atrio dell'OCEANSIDE WELLNESS GROUP c'erano Sam e Cooper a parlare.

"Addison!" esclamò Sam.

"Come stai?" domandò Cooper abbracciandomi.

"Bene, voi?"

"Sorpresi di vederti… ma bene." Rispose Sam.

"Le comete ogni tanto fanno l'apparizione." Dissi in modo sarcastico.

"Naomi?" continuai.

"Nel suo ufficio." Rispose Cooper.

Bussai ed entrai nell'ufficio di Naomi, fu sorpresa anche lei nel vedermi.

"Naomi, sono incinta!" esclamai sedendomi di fronte a lei.

"Pensavo che non sarebbe mai successo, ma è successo!" continuai.

"Sono contenta per te." Disse sorridendo.

"Diventerete genitori!" continuò.

"Derek non lo sa." Dissi abbassando lo sguardo.

Le raccontai tutto ciò che era successo e lei mi raccontò che era finita con Archer ma con Sam aveva recuperato il rapporto di prima. I giorni passarono e tornai a New York.


	31. Chapter 31

_31. Settembre_

La gravidanza proseguiva bene. Facemmo i conti io e la collega Hayley e doveva nascere intorno al 17 febbraio. Non volevo sapere di che sesso era, mi bastava sapere che era in salute. Ormai i miei giorni passavano indisturbati, ero in maternità e non uscivo tanto. Sevvy veniva spesso a casa e facevamo lunghe chiacchierate davanti a tazze colme di tè. A volte trascorrevamo intere giornate a fare shopping, compravamo cose con colori unisex poiché non sapevo il sesso del mio bambino.

"Guarda che belle scarpette!" esclamò mostrandomi le scarpette rosa colme di brillantini.

"Se sarà femmina al settimo mese potrà metterle." Dissi sorridendo.

"Hai pensato a qualche nome?" domandò.

"No, mi piaceva Carson che va bene per entrambi i sessi, però non ne sono convinta." Risposi.

"Infatti è brutto come nome!" esclamò facendo una faccia schifata.

"Hai qualche idea?" domandai retoricamente.

"Certo!" esclamò entusiasta.

"Se sarà un maschietto Dan e se invece sarà una femminuccia Alice."

"Bei nomi… sono casuali le iniziali?"

"Ehm… sì!"

"Stai mentendo."

"Come hai fatto a capirlo?"

"Ci voleva la sfera di cristallo per indovinare!" esclamai retoricamente.

I mesi passavano e io non vedevo l'ora di stringere fra le mie braccia il mio bambino.


	32. Chapter 32

_ (DEREK)_

Non vivevo senza lei, era nei miei pensieri sempre. Il bambino era nato e dovevo mettermi l'anima in pace, dovevo vivere senza Addison. Una mattina di Ottobre andai al Seattle Grace Hospital con il mio sorriso spento come face ormai da sette mesi. Quella mattina successe qualcosa di inaspettato.

"Derek, vieni con me!" ordinò la Bayley.

Rimasi a fissarla senza muovermi di un millimetro.

"Vieni con me lascia tutto e non voltarti. Non pensare a quello che dice la gente perché ora devi venire con me." Continuò.

Senza obiettare andai con lei. Mi portò in una stanza vuota, chiuse tutto.

"Sei sicuro che il figlio di Meredith Grey sia tuo?" domandò.

"Lei così ha detto." Risposi.

"Hai fatto il test di paternità?" continuò il suo terzo grado.

"No!" risposi sincero.

Meredith non mi avrebbe mai mentito, voleva la mia felicità e io ero felice con Addison.

"Fallo!" ordinò.

"Perché mi stai dicendo questo?" domandai.

"E' facile fare l'eroe senza capire il perché e resti in sospeso nella tua vita felice con Addison. Non fare l'eroe e non fingerti quello che in fondo non sei e pensa a chi come te si sente solo." Rispose.

"Dipende da te, Derek!"

"Sai qualcosa che non so?"

"Prendi i tuoi sogni e vivili." Disse uscendo dalla stanza.

Miranda sapeva qualcosa che non voleva dirmi, seguii il suo consiglio la sera stessa quando tornai a casa di Meredith presi in braccio al piccolo Jack e tagliai un po' di capelli, li avvolsi in un fazzoletto e il giorno dopo li feci analizzare. Durante tutto il giorno ero in attesa di quelle risposte. Arrivò la fine del turno e andai a cercare le risposte. Mi chiamò Vince e mi diede il foglio con la risposta.

NEGATIVO.

Non ero il padre di Jack. Corsi a casa a preparare le mie cose e quando tornò a casa Meredith le sbattei il foglio sotto il naso e uscii di corsa. Dovevo correre dall'unica donna che amavo: Addison. Arrivai a New York e andai da mamma a raccontarle tutto e lei mi diede la scatoletta che tempo fa le aveva dato Addison con il trilogy dentro. Passai da un fioraio e comprai un bel mazzo di rose rosse.


	33. Chapter 33

_33. Novembre (ADDISON)_

Era un giorno grigio di Novembre, ero distesa sul divano a guardare un po' di televisione quando fui distratta dal suono del campanello. Andai ad aprire e non mi sarei mai aspettata de vedere Derek davanti la porta con un mazzo di rose rosse. Lo fissai con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Addison … amore sono tornato per restare!" esclamò stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

Rimasi interdetta. Non sapevo come reagire. Se l'avessi fatto rientrare e saltata fra le sue braccia cosa mi diceva che non andava più via? Se non l'avessi fatto rientrare avrei perso un'occasione per riaverlo tutto per me. Aprii di più la porta e lo feci entrare. Posò i fiori e la scatola sul mobile che era a destra della porta e mi abbracciò forte.

Si allontanò pian piano e mi fissava.

"Addison sei incinta?" domandò incredulo.

"Sì… di sette mesi!" risposi accarezzando il pancione.

"Come mai sei tornato?" domandai sedendomi sul divano.

Mi raccontò tutta la storia con Meredith. Era contento che la risposta al test che fece era negativo.

"I questi mesi desideravo di tornare da te, ed eccomi qui!" esclamò

"Derek anch'io desideravo questo giorno…"

"… ma?" m'interruppe.

" ma speravo che arrivasse prima." Continuai la frase.

"Ho capito." Disse alzandosi.

"Dove vai?" domandai scattando in piedi.

"Via." Rispose con lo sguardo basso.

"Che cosa hai capito?" domandai mettendomi davanti alla porta.

"Hai un altro… il padre di tuo figlio." Rispose fra le lacrime.

"Derek il padre di mio figlio sei tu! Aspettavo che arrivasse prima questo giorno perché saresti stato presente alle mie visite,avremmo scelto insieme se sapere o meno il sesso del bambino e le cose da comprare." Spiegai abbracciandolo.

"Com'è successo?" domandò sorridendo.

"Non lo so neanche io, l'ho scoperto a giugno e avevo scambiato i sintomi per influenza!" risposi.

"Perché non mi hai chiamato?"

"Non lo so... eri presente sempre nella mia mente e parlavo di te al pancione però non ti volevo sottrarre all'altro bambino." Spiegai.


	34. Chapter 34

_34 Nomi vari._

Cominciò un nuovo periodo accanto a Derek, il bambino o la bambina ogni qual volta che sentiva la voce del padre si muoveva, era un'emozione grandissima. Avevo perso ogni speranza di dare alla luce un bambino quando Naomi mi diede quella terribile notizia. Volevo chiedere a Derek se poi aveva scoperto chi era il padre del bimbo di Meredith ma non mi azzardavo a farlo. Ogni mattina Derek mi portava la colazione al letto era molto premuroso con me, cercava di farmi stare tranquilla e rilassata.

"Addison… ma mamma lo sa?" domandò accarezzando il pancione.

"Ehm… no, altrimenti te l'avrebbe detto e poi sai che tra noi scatta sempre qualche fulmine… sicuramente avrà da ridire!" risposi mettendo la mia mano sulla sua.

"Sarà contenta!" esclamò stampandomi un bacio su una tempia.

Annuii solamente e cercavo di godermi quel momento che in sette mesi avevo sognato. Mancavano solo due mesi e ancora non avevo deciso un nome per mio figlio.

"Derek, hai qualche nome in mente?" domandai sorridendo.

"Sevvy aveva suggerito che se era maschio poteva avere un nome con la tua iniziale e se era femmina con la mia!" continuai.

"Non è male come idea… quindi?" incalzò.

"Mi ha anche suggerito Alice e Dan." Aggiunsi.

"Alice mi piace, Dan non tanto." Disse storcendo il muso.

"Alice anche a me piace, e per un maschietto mi sarebbe piaciuto Denis."

"Che ne pensi di Dimitri oppure Damon?"

"Che sono brutti e poi non suonano con il cognome."

"Alla prossima ecografia ci facciamo dire di che sesso è?" domandò passandomi dolcemente la sua mano sui miei lunghi capelli rossi.

"Non ti piace l'effetto sorpresa?" domandai ridendo.

"No!" esclamò.

"Va bene, domani lo chiederemo a Hayley." Incalzai.

"Ti va di fare una passeggiata?" sussurrò dolcemente al mio orecchio.

"Dove andiamo?" domandai sospettosa.

"A fare un giro, e se capita passiamo da mamma." Rispose abbassando lo sguardo.

Non volevo andare da Carolyn, sicuramente aveva da ridire sulla mia gravidanza e pensava che il padre non era Derek. Ne ero sicura, ma non potevo negare a Derek di condividere una gioia così grande con la sua famiglia.

"Andiamo prima da Carolyn." Dissi secca.

"Se non vuoi non fa niente."

"E' giusto che andiamo." Continuai fingendo di essere contenta di andare.

C'era bel sole quindi decidemmo di andare a piedi, mi avrebbe fatto più che bene. Lungo il tragitto pensavamo ancora a dei possibili nomi. Arrivammo davanti casa di Carolyn e prima di entrare feci un sospiro.

"Tutto bene?" domandò Derek.

"Sì, ha tirato un calcio." Mentii.

(Caro amore della mamma oggi sentirai la voce di una vipera ma non aver paura è solo tua nonna, che senza quella brava donna non c'era tuo padre e neanche tu!) dissi fra me e me.

"Sei pensierosa, sicura che va tutto bene?"

"Certo stavo vedendo come suonava Alice Shepherd." Mentii anche quella volta.

Bussò energicamente alla porta e io cantavo nella mia mente.

"Derek!" esclamò entusiasta.

Come al solito ero un fantasma, prima doveva consumarsi al mio uomo poi si ricordava di chi lo accompagnava cioè io.

"Addison!" esclamò sorpresa fissando il mio pancione.

"Carolyn." Dissi fredda e guardandola con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Che sorpresa!" esclamò facendoci entrare.

(Apro gli occhi e mi chiedo cosa ci trovi da ridere, chiuso fra quattro mura respirare è impossibile. È una giostra che gira non riesco più a scendere, devo ricominciare non c'è tempo da perdere. Na na nanana na na nanaana) cantavo fra me e me pur di non ascoltare i commenti di Carolyn.

"Vero Addison?" domandò Carolyn.

"Eh, sì sì!" risposi anche se non sapevo di cosa parlavano.

A cosa avevo detto sì? Forse avrei dovuto prestare attenzione.

Carolyn si alzò e cambiò stanza, Derek mi fissava e io gli sorrisi.

"Veramente sei d'accordo che quando tornerai al lavoro mamma starà con il piccolo Shepherd?" domandò incredulo.

Sgranai gli occhi, non pensavo che Carolyn si sarebbe offerta per fare la baby- sitter.

"Certo, è comunque la nonna." Risposi sorridendo.

"Avete deciso il nome?" domandò Carolyn tornando da noi.

"Se è femminuccia Alice se è maschietto Daniel" rispose Derek.

"Non vi fa vedere di che sesso è!" esclamò ridendo.

"In realtà sono io che non voglio saperlo." Puntualizzai accennando un sorriso.

Il giorno seguente andammo in ospedale per l'ecografia di controllo.

"Amore, allora oggi ci faremo dire di che sesso è?" domandò Derek abbassando il volume dello stereo.

"Sì!" risposi stampa dogli un bacio sulla tempia destra.

Ci accomodammo in sala d'attesa e Derek era perso nei suoi pensieri, mi stringeva la mano come non aveva mai fatto prima.

"Sei emozionato?" domandai guardandolo di sottecchi.

"Molto." Rispose sorridendo.

"Dottoressa Montgomery tocca a lei." C'informò l'infermiera.

"Addison come va?" domandò Hayley vedendomi entrare.

"Bene." Risposi mentre mi sistemavo sul lettino.

"Hayley ci dici se sarà un bambino o una bambina?"

"Adesso non vuoi più l'effetto sorpresa?"

"No, lui è curioso." Risposi voltandomi verso Derek.

"Sarà …… una lei!" disse sorridendo.

"Avete pensato a qualche nome?" continuò Hayley.

"Sì, Alice Shepherd!" risposi sorridendo.

Quella sera avevo voglia di pizza, quindi mandai Derek a comprarle. Rimasi sul divano a guardare la televisione, fui distratta dal suo del telefono.

"Pronto!"

"Ciao Addison, come stai?" disse Miranda all'altro lato del telefono.

"Ciao Miranda, tutto bene tu?"

"Bene, non ti ho sentita più e volevo sapere come stavi."

"Hai ragione, avrei dovuto chiamarti prima per darti la novità ma temevo che lo dicessi a Derek."

"Derek non è più qui."

"Sì lo so adesso è qui con me e posso dirtelo."

"Cosa?"

"Aspetto una bambina!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Il padre è Derek?"

"Sì, proposito di padri e bambini…"

"Vuoi sapere il padre di Jack chi è?" m'interruppe.

"Sì!"

"Il padre di Jack è …"

"È?"

"Miranda non tenermi sulle spine." Continuai.

"Alex Karev!"

Salutai Miranda e tornai a vedere il film che stavo vedendo. Tornò Derek e gli dissi che Miranda mi aveva chiamata e che lo salutava però non gli dissi di cosa avevamo parlato.


	35. Chapter 35

_35. Due mesi dopo._

Mancavano pochi giorni alla nascita di Alice ed ero emozionata, non vedevo l'ora di stringere uno scricciolo fra le mie braccia.

Derek quella mattina era ansioso, guardava spesso l'orologio.

"Amore cos'hai?" domandai perplessa.

"Niente!" rispose accennando un sorriso.

"Perché guardi l'orologio? Devi prendere qualche pillola?" domandai inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Ho una cosa importante da fare al lavoro e non voglio arrivare tardi." Spiegò.

Continuai a fissarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato, c'era un silenzio pesante in quella stanza.

"Derek sei pronto vai in ospedale, non fa niente che arrivi in anticipo di qualche minuto ma mi stai mettendo ansia." Ruppi quel silenzio.

"Volevo star ancora con te!" esclamò.

"Se mi fai agitare è meglio che vai via."

"Va bene, fai la brava!" disse avvicinandosi al pancione.

Mi stampò un bacio sulle labbra e andò via. Non sapevo cosa fare in quella casa enorme, mi annoiavo. Presi il computer e scrissi una e-mail a mio fratello Giuseppe.

"_Ciao fratellone,_

_mancano pochi giorni alla nascita della tua nipotina, sono emozionata e ammetto di aver paura! Ti chiederai paura di cosa? Se non sarò una brava mamma? Derek ora è al lavoro e da sola in questa casa mi annoio però quando ci sarà Alice non avrò di queste giornate noiose!!! Saluta tutti un bacione vi voglio bene!"_

Navigai un po' sul web, giusto per ingannare il tempo. Il tempo non passava neanche navigando sul web. Andai a prepararmi un po' di tè caldo e sentii aprire la porta.

"Derek?" lo chiamai dalla cucina.

"Non sono Derek." Rispose un voce che avrei riconosciuto tra mille.

"Giuseppe!" esclamai sorridendo.

"Come stai?" domandò abbracciandomi.

"Sei venuto solo?"

"Ciao Zia!!" esclamò Melissa varcando la porta della cucina, dietro di lei c'erano Carmen e Derek.

"Che bella sorpresa!" esclamai con le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso.

"Questo era l'impegno importante eh?" dissi guardando Derek.

"Certo." Rispose stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra.

"SPLASH" abbassai lo sguardo e vidi una pozza d'acqua ai miei piedi.

"Derek chiama Hayley e digli che stiamo arrivando." Dissi calma.

Arrivammo in ospedale e Hayley era lì ad aspettarmi, fece un'ecografia e disse che la sala parto era pronta. Le contrazioni ormai erano sempre più forti e a una distanza di tempo breve.

"Addison spingi con tutta la forza che hai!" esclamò la mia collega.

"Addison aspetta c'è un problema." Disse dopo un po'.

Avevo aspettato quel momento da tanto e c'erano problemi? Non ci riuscivo a credere, una vita destinata a soffrire.

"Dobbiamo intervenire con il cesareo." Disse alzando il tono di voce Hayley.

"Non abbiamo tempo per l'epidurale!" esclamò.

"Bisturi." Ordinò.

"Sta soffocando, Addison cerca di stare tranquilla."

Cosa? Stare tranquilla? Mia figlia soffocava e io dovevo stare tranquilla?

"Addison calmati ti sta calando la pressione!" furono le ultime parole che sentii dirmi dalla mia collega.

Quando aprii gli occhi la prima cosa che vidi era il soffitto bianco della mia stanza. Scattai dal letto.

"Addison, calmati… Alice sta al nido e sta bene!" disse Carmen.

Tornai a distendermi e tirai un sospiro di sollievo.

"Vorrei vedere Alice!" esclamai.

"Eccola!" esclamò Derek entrando nella stanza.

Mi porse la bimba ed era piccola, aveva pochi capelli ma quelli che aveva erano scuri come quelli del padre, aveva gli occhi spalancati ed erano di colore celeste. La poggiai sul mio petto e si addormentò.


End file.
